Red String of Destiny
by foxare
Summary: "Our destiny is not forlorn, it never is. I believe it." Said Kuroko softly. "But..." The man began, but was cut short by a shake of Kuroko's head, "No one but ourself can create our own destiny. This is my choice, and I'll willingly do it over and over again for everyone I love. I'll willingly gave my life." AU. AkaKuro.
1. Prologue

**Hi, after a long time trying to form this old idea into an AkaKuro story, I finally managed to finish write the prologue. This is also my first attempt in writing a multi-chapter fanfic. At first I'm not sure if I'll post this story or not, I just simply afraid this story is not good enough or not, as I never try to write a multi-chapter story like this. So any opinion from you will be very much appreciated.**

**Also, I still haven't got any beta reader and also didn't have time to.**

**This story is inspired from many things mainly from fantasy. So, this story will take place in AU, and have a fantasy theme.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basuke for it is belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san. I only own the plot of this story, and the OC.**

**Warning : AU, OOC maybe, misspelling, typo, and some grammar error. I just hoping it'll not make your eyes hurt.**

* * *

**Red String of Destiny**

Prologue

_"I'm sorry… If only I be more careful." Said a red haired man who obviously crying while sitting in a chair. His regal posture slumped in great despair._

_"No!" Said the other male firmly hugging the red haired male in comforting gesture, "It's not your fault. None of us can know that he will fall and become so twisted that he learn dark arts of magic. Besides I think what you've done is the best. We don't know what he's capable of doing if we let him do as he pleased."_

_The red head look up to his blue haired companion, "But, your wife... And your own body.. What.. What will happen to…"_

_The blue haired man once again shakes his head and gave his friend a small smile, "Miyu and I accepted it without any regret. If our action can save the whole kingdom including you and your son. Then our death is only a small price compared to that. And I believe my son will do just fine. He still have you after all."_

_But the red haired man clearly still in a great grief, even after his friends reassurance words. He clutched his friend blue robe tightly._

_"But, this is far from finish." Continued the blue haired man after a moment of silence._

_"Didn't he dead when you counter his curse?" Asked the red haired man._

_"Yes. Indeed he dead. I have no doubt about it." Answer the blue haired man slowly, "But, I've got another vision regarding it. And the next attack will undoubtedly will be much, much worse than this."_

_"We'll stop it. I'll stop it." Said the red head firmly._

_"No, the one who is destined to finish this is our sons, for this event is just a prelude for their great destiny that is surely will come. And that's why, I'll leave with my son now while my life can still hold and train him to be your son and this kingdom protector, like the shadow. Do not be afraid brother, even if we can't meet anymore, you're still my one and only sworn and truest brother I've ever had and I'll watch you and the kingdom from another place until the time we reunite again."_

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

Akashi Seijuurou, the crown prince of Seiteizan [1] kingdom, woke up because a cheerful chirping of birds outside his windows.

_'That dream again. I've been dreaming about it for a week now. Is there any meaning behind those dreams? Who is the blue haired man and the red haired man? Is the red haired man is me? The figure is very familiar.'_

But, no answer to many of his questions now. Akashi sighed as he left his bed and prepare himself for a new day and uphold his duty as a prince.

He was already dressed when his servant came with his breakfast, and just finished it when his childhood friend and also one of the 12 nobles came in. A tall purple head male wearing a purple with red line robe, bearing a 12 nobles crest.

"Ara~ Aka-chin already finished his breakfast. I thought, I could have some." Said the purple head with a little pout.

"Drop the act, Atsushi, I know you do it on purpose. Every morning you came, I already finished my breakfast." Said Akashi nonchalantly, "You only want to take advantage to be able to order more food from my room, as your mother will not let you do it."

The purple head only smile lazily at the red prince comment and sit in the chair across Akashi's chair, "You know me well, Aka-chin."

"No, it's just you're too predictable."

Murasakibara only put his chin in the wooden table and look at Akashi with his hopeful look.

Akashi sighed again, "Fine. Bring him another set of meal." Ordered Akashi to his servant.

Akashi got up from his chair and left his friend to do some paperwork.

Although the purple head seems childish and lazy, but he is the current head of Murasakibara family, one of the 12 nobles family. Because of his ability, on a young age of 16, Murasakibara Atsushi is able to be the leader of his family despite his behavior. He's one of the best magician specialized in defense magic.

The 12 nobles family is a special trusted family from knight or magic family that from generations to generations sworn their allegiance to the royal family. Although, the 12 nobles right now is only consisted of 11 family. Because of some event in the past, one of 12 nobles family, sacrifice themselves to protect the kingdom.

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

Akashi is in the middle of watching the knights training, when a servant boy is coming to him.

"Prince Seijuuro, King Haruto request your presence in the throne room, along with Lord Aomine, and Lord Kise now." Said the boy.

Akashi frown a little at this sudden summon from his father. He didn't need to take a look to know Aomine and Kise is wearing a confused look at this sudden summon from their king.

"Very well, I go to there now." Said Akashi dismissed the servant effectively. After giving some order and training menu to the knights in his absence, Akashi walk to the castle followed by his two companions.

"Why the king suddenly asking for our presence?" Asked the dark blue haired knight named Aomine.

Akashi didn't answer it, and silently keep walking towards the castle entrance to the throne room, followed by Aomine and Kise.

When they enter the throne room, Akashi Haruto, the current King of Seiteizan is already sitting in the throne. Akashi noted that all of 12 nobles excluding Aomine and Kise are already in the throne room. He look around to see that almost all nobles are presence in this throne room.

"Do you call for us father?" Asked Akashi after he settle himself in his father right side.

"Yes." Answer his father, "In fact I gather you all because there's something I need to tell you all."

All audience keep silent to wait for their king next words. King Haruto gestured to the door and said loudly, "Please enter."

All of the attention shifted immediately to the small figure that enter the room escorted by a pair of guard.

A light blue cloak the figure wore is hiding his/her face as the figure walked slowly to the King. When the figure stop in front of the waiting king, a small hand reached out for the hood and revealed a mop of light blue hair.

A pair of baby blue orbs, meet with Akashi's ruby ones for a moment before look at the smiling king in front of him.

Suddenly, very suddenly Akashi got a nostalgic feeling, like when he meet with a long lost precious person in his life. But, he didn't really know the petite pale boy in front of him, right?

The light blue hair boy bow politely to the king and said with a soft voice, "My King, I'm back."

_"Is it true?" Asked the king to some one with a very familiar light blue hair._

_"Yes Haruto. Seijuuro and my son, Tetsuya, is deeply connected with a red string of destiny."_

_"Red string of destiny? What is that?"_

_"I also can't explain it. All I can say is, their destiny is deeply connected to each other. A great destiny for the great power they both have. Each of them will be the other strength and weakness. Where the red string of destiny will guide them, it's all up to them. For their destiny is, their own choice."_

"Tetsuya…" Murmured Akashi slowly.

Haruto can't hide his surprised expression hearing his son's words.

While the pale blue boy look at Akashi with expressionless face.

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

_"Your will shall decide your destiny."_

_― Charlotte Brontë, Jane Eyre_

* * *

**[1] I can't think any good name for a kingdom, so this is what my uncreative attempt. Maybe some of you realize it, but Seiteizan is taken from SEIrin, TEIkou and rakuZAN. I know it's lame, but please bear with it. "OTL**

**So, that's it. Is it good? Or bad? Should I continue? Or just stop it?**

**Please tell me of my mistakes that I may made in the story.**

**Thanks to whoever read this story. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1 : A Glimpse of Memories

**I'm very grateful to the support I got for this story. For every reviews, follows, and favorites. Seriously, it's really a big surprise for me. I'm very honored that you think this story is worthy to be continue. I, really can't express my gratitude and happiness when I got the alert for every reviews, follows or favorite. Thank you, thank you, thank you! *bows to you all***

**Please take a note that when I use the words nobles only, usually it means I referring to the ordinary noble outside of 12 nobles. Because it'll be weird if I use word of 'ordinary nobles'. ^^;**

_**Reply to Guest reviews :**_

_**Meee : thank you. Sorry if it's made you confused, but I'll try my best to made this less confusing and more enjoyable.**_

_**TuvZ : thanks for your compliment! ^_^ here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, every great art, story, character and everything of KnB are belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san. I only own the plot and the OC.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, misspelling, typo, some grammar error.**

**I hope you enjoy this, as much as I enjoy to write this.**

* * *

Chapter 1 : A Glimpse of Memories

...

"_Tetsuya…" Murmured Akashi slowly._

_Haruto can't hide his surprised expression hearing his son's words._

_While the pale blue boy look at Akashi with expressionless face._

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

"Pardon me, Prince?" Asked the boy.

Akashi look back at the pale blue boy in front of him. Although, his face seems blank and expressionless, but Akashi sure he can see a little bit of surprised in those soothing blue orbs.

"Your name is Tetsuya, correct?" Repeat Akashi after a few seconds in silence.

The boy named Tetsuya straighten his posture a bit before answered, "Yes. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

At the mention of his full name, all of the occupants in the throne room excluding the king, can't hide their surprised face.

"Kuroko? As in Kuroko family of the 12 nobles?" Asked a blond knight curiously before he can stop himself.

Kuroko look at the blond knight who looks a little bit embarrassed at his own impolite behavior. He take note that the blond knight is standing in the 12 nobles places near the king, means he is one of the 12 nobles. Kuroko gave him a little smile that almost went unnoticed by everyone except a certain red haired prince.

"Yes, you're right, Lord…?"

"Kise. I'm Kise Ryouta from Kise family." Answer Kise with relief when he see the pale blue boy didn't seems to be offended at his impolite behavior.

The murmur between the other occupants in the rooms continued at Kuroko's confirmation about his identity.

"Kuroko family he say? But, how can that be? He's look so weak." Murmur one of the lord to the other.

"He may be just an impostor. Suddenly claiming himself like that." Whispered the other.

Kuroko only remains quite and expressionless. He knows something like this will happen. His father already warned him from a long time ago.

The 12 nobles and Akashi who remain silent look at their king.

"I'm aware that all of you may be surprised when hearing about this." Said king Haruto louder than usual, to get the other attention, "But, I can assure you that this boy is truly from Kuroko family. He must left our kingdom in order to protect our kingdom. But now he's back."

Haruto look around for a while before look again at Kuroko, whose expression did not changed even just a bit.

"As the current leader of Kuroko family, I'm now appointed him to be Seijuuro's first advisor, and…" He paused for a moment to silencing a curious murmur from the nobles before continue, "… As Seiteizan's Court Sorcerer."

A shocked murmur erupted among the nobles that present in the room.

Haruto sighed inaudibly. He already predicted such reaction from those fools. They can't understand the true extent of Kuroko's power. They can only judging based on the boy's look and appearance. He glance at his son and then his trusted 12 nobles. Their face remain calm and unsurprised at hearing their king's decision.

"Those fools." Grumbled Aomine to Kise who stands right beside him, "Can't they understand why Akashi's old man appointed him as Court Sorcerer?"

"You can be charged with treason if you keep calling the king like that Aomine." Said a green haired guy who stands at his left, "Beside, I'm surprised you aware of it."

"Shut up, Midorima!" Hissed the tanned knight, "Since that guy came into throne room, I already felt his power. His power is so great that even a non-magical people like me can sensed it. In fact, I'm sure all of you also feels it, not like those fools."

Midorima just humming his agreement to Aomine's comment and adjusting his glasses, "I didn't think for a day when you finally can say something intelligent happened this fast."

If not because they're in the presence of the King, Aomine would gladly smack the bespectacled man with his sword.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty, but we didn't think this boy is capable of being the Prince's advisor, moreover as our Court Sorcerer." Said one of the nobles finally, followed by a murmur of agreement from the other nobles.

"We already have Lord Nijimura as our Court Sorcerer. And we think he's more capable." Add the other, followed by another murmur of agreement.

Haruto opened his mouth to silencing the murmur that keeps continued. But before he can utter even just a word, his son speak first.

"And based on what you can say that?" Said Akashi coldly. His ruby eyes glinted dangerously making the room's temperature dropping fast.

"We…"

"Tetsuya." Called Akashi cut the noble answer, "Release your power. Show them what they need to understand before judging people."

Kuroko look to Akashi with his unchanged expression, then to the king who only nod. Kuroko sighed softly before closed his eyes.

Suddenly all of the nobles felt an indescribable great power around them. The power is strong yet gentle. It was fierce, but also kind. So powerful, that even a non-magical person can sense it in their bare skin.

As suddenly as it was there, it disappeared just as quickly. The nobles release their breath that they themselves didn't aware of holding.

"Is it enough?" Asked Kuroko with a monotone voice to the red prince who then glance at the nobles behind Kuroko.

"I believe it is. Well, is there still any objection?" Asked Akashi, with a finality tone in his voice.

The nobles glancing to each other unsurely. Suddenly a tall guy with short black hair step forward from his place among the 12 nobles.

"Your Highness, may I ask a permission to speak?"

Haruto nodded, "You may Shuzo."

A guy named Shuzo look at Kuroko and smile to the boy who nodded politely to him, before looking to the other nobles behind Kuroko, "I'm honored by that many of the nobles thinking I'm a capable person of being our Court Sorcerer. But, I've never recall that my predecessor ever agreed to being an actual Court Sorcerer. My father only accept the position as a_ temporary_ Court Sorcerer, and thus I'm only continue the job as the next leader. But now, as we all can see, this boy is truly from Kuroko family without any doubt."

Shuzo then bowed to the king and prince, "So, with high respect, I'm Nijimura Shuzo the current leader of Nijimura family, asking a permission to withdraw from my position as temporary Court Sorcerer."

"Your wish is granted." Said Haruto, "And along with that, as your king, I'm asking you Kuroko Tetsuya, will you accept the position?"

"Yes." Answered Kuroko solemnly, "I accept."

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

"This is your room. Across your room is my room." Said Akashi.

"Thank you, Prince."

"Just call my name. It's too formal if you call me using my title everytime."

"Okay, Akashi-kun." Said Kuroko.

"You do realize that my father also named Akashi, right?"

"Okay, Prince Seijuuro."

"Seijuuro."

"Pardon?"

"Call me Seijuuro. And that's an order!" Added Akashi when Kuroko open his mouth.

"Fine. Seijuurou-kun." Said Kuroko with another monotone voice.

"That's much better."

Then they both fell in a silence. It was Kuroko who broke it after a while, "May, I ask something, Seijuurou-kun?"

Akashi only nod a little to show his approval.

"At that time, in the throne room, why do you know my name?" Asked Kuroko bluntly.

Akashi fell silent hearing that question. Instead he walk near to the windows and looking out.

"Seijuurou-kun?" Asked Kuroko again tilting his head.

"I don't know."

Kuroko blinked at the unexpected answer.

"I don't know your name." Repeat Akashi, "At least at that time, I still haven't know. It's just… When I hear you spoke to my father, I suddenly remembered something, and... Know your name."

Kuroko nodded slowly, "Ah, I see."

"I also have some question for you." Said Akashi suddenly.

He crossed the room to stand near Kuroko, and grabbed the smaller boy's wrist.

"Who are you?"

Kuroko blinked at sudden unexpected question from the red head, "I thought you already knew. I'm…"

"No, not your name or status or occupant or anything like _that_." Cut Akashi, "What I want to know is, who you truly are? Have we ever meet before? Why I keep having this unexplainable nostalgic feeling whenever I'm with you? Why I felt I know you, but at the same time I didn't?"

"_I'm a shadow Sei-chan. A shadow that will support you, the light, and Seiteizan. And make you more brighter than anything." Said a blur but very familiar boy._

"_And I'll support you as your guidance light when you feels lost. And when we're older enough, I'll make you my bride, so that we can be there for each other. It's my promise." Answer another blur but very familiar boy._

"_Yes, it's our promise!"_

_Unnoticed by the two boys, two men stand near them and chuckled._

"_I guess, they've started to weaved their own destiny." Chuckled a blue haired man._

"_Another talk about red string of destiny?" Asked the other man._

"_No, like what I said before. Red string of destiny is just a guide in their path of life. But what will become of them in the future, lay in their own hands and their own choices to make."_

"_And I can't wait to see their great future that they will choose."_

"_Me too."_

"_And Kazuhito?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I also can't wait to see Tetsuya in a bride gown."_

"_Wha..?!"_

"… Rou.. Juurou.. Seijuurou-kun?"

Kuroko's call snapped Akashi out of his haze. He looks at the smaller boy who look at him questioningly.

"Are you alright? You're spacing out."

"I'm alright." Said Akashi.

Kuroko didn't inquiry it further, instead he says, "Your father invite me to have a dinner with him, you and the 12 nobles."

"Ah, yes it's right. We need to introduce you to 12 nobles." Akashi pause for a moment, "I guess we still have time to get you more clothes and other necessities you'll need from now on."

Akashi gestured Kuroko to follow him, and walk to the door.

Kuroko followed behind him quietly. He then paused for a moment at the door, and says ever so softly with eyes hide behind his bangs, "I'm glad you didn't remember it Sei-chan. As much as I want you to remember our childhood, maybe it's better for us if you never remember it. And this time, I'll truly become a shadow for you."

* * *

"_Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart." _

― _Haruki Murakami, Kafka on the Shore_

* * *

**And that's all for chapter 1. In next chapter I'll explain more about the 12 nobles. Is the progress too slow? Or too fast? Or is it too boring? Is it too predictable? Is it fulfill your expectation?**

**Please tell me what you think about this chapter. What you expect or want to see in the next chapter (though I can't guarantee I'll be able to put it all in the story). Your opinion, your criticism, but not flame please.**

**I hope you're not bored yet with this story.**

**Thanks to whoever read, reviews, favorites or follows this story. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2 : A Piece of Memory

**Once again, I'm very surprised to see so many supports being given to this story. Thank you to everyone who has reviewing, alerting, favouriting, and reading. I'm sorry I can't personally saying thank you again to those following and favouriting this story or even following me! (I can't believe I get the honor of people will subscribing me). I can't stay online too much for the upcoming deadline that already become a nightmare for me.**

**When I first post this story, I didn't think I'll be getting this much support from you. So, once again let me say thanks for everyone that reviews, follow this story, favorite it, reading it, visited it, or views it. I'm just hoping I didn't let your expectation down.**

_**Reply to Guest review :**_

_**Meee : Thank you for your review. I hope you'll continue reading this story and enjoy it.**_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basuke for its belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san. I only own the plot and the OC.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, misspelling, typo, some grammar error.**

* * *

Chapter 2 : A Piece of Memory

...

When Akashi and Kuroko enter the dining hall, the seven people who were already around the long dining table in the middle of the hall, look towards them.

"Ah, you're here Sei-chan." Said a tall guy with quite long black hair that almost past his chin. He then look at Kuroko who stand beside Akashi wearing a brand new robe with color matching his light blue hair, "Welcome Tet-chan. My name is Mibuchi Reo, but you can call me Reo like the other. Is that new? It suits you well."

"Yes, Seijuurou-kun bought it for me." Answer Kuroko, "Although I didn't think it's necessary."

"My father appointed you as my first advisor and Court Sorcerer. I can't have you be seen walk around without any proper garment, right? It would seem bad on my image." Said Akashi.

"But, it doesn't mean you need to buy me _all of that_." Answer Kuroko.

"Well, well, there's no need to arguing over it. Beside I'm sure Sei-chan already bought it, so just take it Tet-chan." Reo say cheerfully.

"Well, let's sit down first and then we can continue chatting while waiting for the other to arrive." Said another guy with a thick eyebrows and brown hair.

Reo sit down at his original chair, while Akashi sit down in the closest chair right to the King's chair. Kuroko looks unsure as to where he must sit down, because all of them seems having their own seat position.

"Tetsuya, come here." Called Akashi gesturing to an empty chair on his left side. After Kuroko take a seat, a servant immediately filled his and Akashi cup with water.

"Thank you." Said Kuroko to the servant boy who looks very surprised that Kuroko is thanking him.

Suddenly a door is banging open followed by a whine, "Aominecchi is so mean!"

A tanned knight grumbled, "Shut up! You're annoying Kise!". He then sat down grumpily in his seat across Kuroko.

Kise also sat down in the farthest seat in the same line with the tanned Knight grumpily. Followed by another black hair pair whose sit down on the remaining empty seat.

"What's happened here?" Asked someone from the door. King Haruto stepped in with frown and scan the whole occupants in the table. He smile for a moment when his eyes stop on Kuroko. He then look at the tanned Knight and the Blond Knight.

"Aomine, Kise." He called with such authority that makes the two knights stiffs a little, "What's happened?"

Both of them keep silent, until Haruto heaved a sigh, "Seriously both of you should stop it. You're like a toddler in a form of a big guy."

"Thank you for coming today. I'm sure you're already knew my purpose of inviting you all dining together in here." Haruto paused for a moment, "Before we begin our feast, let me properly introduce you all to our new member in this dining hall." He gestured Kuroko to stand up.

Kuroko stand up slowly, it's quite clear for Akashi that Kuroko didn't like all of the attention he's being given by the other occupants in this hall.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you all." Kuroko bowed politely to them.

"You already know my son, Seijuurou." Continued Haruto after Kuroko sat back.

Haruto gestured to a guy across Akashi who spoke in the throne room before, "This is Nijimura Shuzo. He's my first advisor. You can ask him if you have any question about your role as Court Sorcerer."

"Nice to meet you, Kuroko." Greet Nijimura, "You can visit my office or home anytime."

"Next to him is Aomine Daiki. He's our General, and second in command after Seijuurou in our knights."

"Yo, Tetsu." Greet the tanned knight.

"Beside you, is Midorima Shintaro, he is our Court Physician." Continued Haruto.

The green haired male beside Kuroko only nodded and adjusted his glasses, while his other clutched a pink handkerchief.

"My astrology fortune today is second best. But, just to make it more sure, I'm still need to carry my lucky item." Explained the green-head when Kuroko only stare at his lucky item.

The introduction goes on, and on, and before they finally starting to eat, Kuroko already know their name. Next to Midorima is the one that greeted Akashi and Kuroko when they arrived in dining hall, named Mibuchi Reo, he's from water magician family, somehow he got a motherly nature around him. Next to him is the one with brown hair that told them to take a seat first, named Kiyoshi Teppei from earth magician family, next to Kiyoshi is Hyuuga Junpei a fire magic user. And the last in their row is Kasamatsu Yukio, the wind magic user.

The one beside Aomine, the giant purple head is named Murasakibara Atsushi, he's specialized in defense magic. Next to him is Himuro Tatsuya, third in command on Seiteizan's knights after Akashi and Aomine. Beside Himuro is Kazunari Takao, Midorima's childhood friend (or slave?) and neighbor. And the last is the cheerful blond knight named Kise Ryouta.

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

After the dinner ended, all of the 12 nobles bid goodbye to the king, prince and Kuroko. Akashi walked out from dining hall while speaking with Aomine and Himuro about tomorrow training. Kuroko followed shortly behind them.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko turn around when someone called his name. It was the king who called him.

"Yes, Haruto-san?"

The king grasped his shoulder in a gentle gesture but stayed quiet for a moment before he speaks slowly, "I'm glad you've been well, Tetsuya. And, I'm… I'm sorry…"

"Haruto-san." Kuroko touched the king's hand on his shoulder gently, "Surely, my father have told you that it wasn't your fault, and I won't repeating it again. He died happily. And I want you to live happily too, for his and my mother's sake."

"Is he… Is he able to live happily until his last moment?"

Kuroko smile lightly before answered slowly, "Yes."

Haruto smile a little at Kuroko's answer, although his eyes still held a little hint of sadness and grief.

"However…" Kuroko continued slowly, "According to my father's last prophecy, we can't let our guard down… Yet."

Haruto heaved a heavy sigh at hearing Kuroko's word.

"Do you know when it will happen? Or who will do it?"

Kuroko shakes his head, "My seer power is very weak. If my father seer power even can't see it, let alone myself. But, rest assured Haruto-san, I will not let it happened. For that purpose alone my father took me out on journey to train me, and for the very same purpose, I'm coming back to here. I will do everything in my power to prevent it and protect you all."

"You don't have to do this alone, Tetsuya. I won't let the same tragedy strike again."

Kuroko smile lightly, "I know Haruto-san."

"Tetsuya, this morning, when Seijuurou called your name, is it… Is that means… He…?" Asked Haruto hopefully.

Kuroko closed his eyes before shaking his head, "No… At least, I don't think so. Maybe it's just his subconscious." He opens his eyes, which held a little sorrow, "And, no matter how much I longed for it. It'll be better for him to never remember."

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

Finally after being lost twice in his way, goes in the wrong direction thrice, and scared a few servants for asking a way, Kuroko found a corridor that he remembered will lead him for another corridor to go to the stairs that lead to the hallway of his chamber. He still haven't fully memorized the way to his chamber. He sighed a little at this, maybe he should ask a servants to lead him next time. He halted his step, when he sees Akashi standing in the corridor. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Seijuurou-kun." Greeted Kuroko politely out of habit.

"Tetsuya." Akashi looks at him before steps closer to Kuroko, "I think you'll have difficulties in finding your chamber. So, I thought, I'll lead you. Our room is across each other after all."

"Yes I am." Kuroko admitted, "Thank you for your help, Seijuurou-kun."

"No problem." Akashi turn around and start walking.

Finally they reach the stairs that will lead them to the hallway of their chamber. When they almost reached the top step, Kuroko's steps slipped.

"Watch out!" Akashi grabbed Kuroko's waist and prevent his falls from the stairs. Out of reflect, Kuroko gripped Akashi's front tunic.

"_Are you feeling fine, now?" Asked a red haired boy to his friends._

"_Yes, thanks to you Sei-chan." Answer the blue haired boy._

"_Why you must be so clumsy?" Scold the red head gently, "If I don't see it, it could've been worse."_

"_I'm sorry…" Answer the blue haired boy._

_The red head grasped the blue head's hand gently, "Get well soon, Tetsuya. It's just too lonely without you." He then kissed the blue haired boy's forehead gently._

"Thank you…" Kuroko said slowly.

Akashi helped Kuroko stand, his hand stays on Kuroko's waist "Be careful. It'll be bad if you fall down the stairs."

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Why you must be so clumsy? If I don't catch you, it could've been worse."

"I'm… Sorry."

Akashi released Kuroko's waist, "Come, we almost reach our chamber."

They continued their walks in silence, only bid good bye to each other before entering their own chamber.

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

After close the door softly, Kuroko lean his body against the door and slid down to the floor slowly.

"Father, why destiny sometimes love to tease us?" Asked Kuroko slowly.

A single tear fell down his cheek.

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

Akashi fell on his bed with a sigh. He stares at his hand that hugged Kuroko's waist to prevent his falls.

"Who are you, Tetsuya?" He put his arm over his eyes, "Why I always feels I've known you before, but at the same time I didn't?"

He then remember Kuroko's soft spoken words to his father that he accidentally overheard, _"And, no matter how much I longed for it. It'll be better for him to never remember."_

"What are you hiding?"

But, no matter how many times he asked a question, the answer didn't come.

* * *

"_No matter how much suffering you went through, you never wanted to let go of those memories." _

― _Haruki Murakami_

* * *

**Phew, I'm doing a little research about astrological, just to make sure if it's reasonable or not to have pointed about any astrological things in kingdom era. And I found out yes, it's already been known although still in traditional way. If my source is wrong, please feel free to tell me about it. ^^**

**Somehow I'm not very sure about this chapter. Maybe because my mind is quite jumbled up at the moment.**

**Anyway, your reviews or opinion is always greatly appreciated. Also, thank you to you all who keep supporting this story.**

**Thank you for you all who reading this until now, I hope we can meet again in the next chapter ^_^/**


	4. Chapter 3 : Determination

**I'm not sure if I can update again before 24****th**** June or not as I have a big deadline before 24****th**** June. But, I hope this chapter's length will make up for it. By far, this is the longest chapter I've write for this story. **

**Reviews, favorite and follows. Thank you for those who done it all, be it one, two, or three things altogether. Your opinion and support is very much appreciated. My words alone can't expressed what I felt whenever I see every form of support from you. This story can passed 1100 views, thanks to your support too.**

**Some scene and dialogue in this chapter is made because of Harihi's idea. This is not truly what you told me and maybe this is not what you expect, but I hope you'll like and enjoy it.**

_**Reply to Guest Reviews :**_

_**TuvZ : Thank you for your kind review :) Please don't die or explode yet *laugh* Here it's another chapter for you. I hope you'll enjoy it.**_

_**Meee :*pass you a popcorn* Do you need a coke too? *laugh* I hope you can enjoy this chapter too ^_^.**_

_**Lanashe : I'm sorry, but I can't PM you, that's why I put your name and replied your review here. Thank you for your compliment. Ah yes, that's my biggest problem. Grammar. I'm not a native English speaker, and haven't had time to find a beta-reader yet.**_

**Disclaimer : I only own the plot and OC, because KnB is belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san. Any resemblance is purely coincidental and unintentional.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, misspelling, typo, grammar error.**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Determination

…

_Akashi walk in a middle of forest, he walks, and walks, until he arrived near a beautiful lake he knows so well. Near the lake stand a man with many animals surrounding him. Akashi tried to take a step closer to the man, to get a better looks of who is he, but found out that he can't move. The man's figure is illuminated with a sun ray that he can't get a better view of who is that man. But deep down in his heart, Akashi knows that man very well. Like he suddenly aware of Akashi's presence, the man slowly turn around to face him with a very gentle smile._

Akashi woke up from his sleep because of a drop of sun rays in his face from a goblet on a table beside his bedroom's window. He feels so nostalgic. It's always been like this. It's been a month since Kuroko's arrival at Seiteizan. And since then he'll always have a same dream. He never remember what is that dream after he woke up. All he have is a nostalgic feeling. A very, very nostalgic feeling.

He slips out from his bed and starting to get dressed for today. After he finished dressed in his usual prince attire, he goes to Kuroko's chamber.

Since accidentally see how unhealthy Kuroko's food preference and how little he ate, Akashi insist that Kuroko must eat every meals, or at least every morning with him. Either in his room, or Akashi's room. Today is Kuroko's room turn, so that's why he is now knocking at Kuroko's door.

Even Akashi himself can't understand his action. Why he feels a need to do all of this just for a guy he only known for a month.

'_He's my advisor, and thus he is my responsibility. If he falls sick or seems malnourished, it'll be bad for my reputation too.'_ Akashi reasoned. But, is it really only because of that reason?

When a soft voice from inside answer his knocking, Akashi came in. As usual, Kuroko also already dressed and sat in his worktable, organizing a paperwork he need to do as Court Sorcerer and as Akashi's first advisor.

"Good morning, Tetsuya."

Kuroko look toward Akashi with his usual blank face and greeted politely, "Good morning to you too, Seijuurou-kun." He then stand up from his work table and crossed the room to join Akashi in dining table, where the servant already prepared breakfast for both of them under Akashi's order.

Kuroko gulped at the enormous amount of food that's being served in front of him.

"Seijuurou-kun. You know that I can't possible eat all of this." Said Kuroko.

"You haven't even started to eat at all." Said Akashi raising his eyebrows a little.

Kuroko sigh, and started to eat slowly. When he reached half plate, Akashi already finished his breakfast.

Kuroko put down his fork and look up to Akashi, "Sei.."

Suddenly a spoon full of food shoved into his mouth, forced Kuroko to chew and swallowed it.

"See, it's not so hard to eat, right?" Said Akashi smirking to Kuroko, while he forced Kuroko to eat another spoonful of food.

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

"I'll be died because of your force-feeding." Kuroko grumbled when he accompany Akashi to go to training ground. Akashi planned to do an exercise against magic for the knights, so Kuroko will help him in training today.

Akashi only chuckled hearing Kuroko's grumble, "Nonsense, Tetsuya. I've never heard such a thing."

"I'll be your first case then." Grumbled Kuroko. Akashi only smile at Kuroko's antics.

"It's very rare to see Sei-chan actually smiling like that, and not forget to mention it's still in the morning." Said Reo from behind Akashi and Kuroko.

"Good morning, Reo-kun." Greet Kuroko.

"Morning, Reo."

"Good morning to both of you." Said Reo smiling, "So, you'll help in today's training Tet-chan?"

"Yes. Along with Murasakibara-kun, and Midorima-kun."

"Okay, good luck for your training then." Said Reo cheerfully. He ruffled Kuroko's hair a little before left them.

They continue their walks toward the training ground in comfortable silence, when they spotted a certain blond knights running towards them.

"Ah, Akashicchi, Kurokocchi!" Called Kise.

"Good morning Kise-kun."

"Good. Both of you finally arrived." Said Kise.

"What's happened?" Asked Akashi.

"Um.. Midorimacchi and Aominecchi.."

Akashi sighed, "I should know this will happened."

When they arrived, Aomine and Midorima are fighting in the middle of training ground. Many dummy targets already destroyed both from Midorima and Aomine's attacks. The young knights stand in the side, afraid to interfere. While Murasakibara also in the side, munching something that looks like a bunch of grapes.

"Sorry, Seijuurou, I can't stop them." Said Himuro when they see Akashi, Kuroko, and Kise come closer.

Akashi looks around the ground to analyzed the damage, "Tetsuya, would you please stop them?"

Kuroko only nodded and walked calmly towards the fighting duo. He then raised his right hand.

Midorima is firing a big fireball to Aomine who is ready to counter-attack it, when suddenly the big fireball is vanished just like that. Aomine and Midorima realized that both of them suddenly can't move. Kuroko snap his fingers and a large amount of water falls upon Midorima and Aomine, successfully made them drenched.

"What was that for?!" Shouted Aomine miffed with the interruption.

"I think it's already enough." Said Kuroko with his usual monotone voice.

Midorima only huffed in annoyance. But both him and Aomine still cast a murderous glance towards each other.

"Can you explain what's up with all the commotion that was going on?" Asked Kuroko again still with his flat tone.

Aomine snorted, "Ask that question to that four-eyes who suddenly attacked me without warning!"

"Oh, looks who talk! Now you told me it was my fault. It was you who destroyed my dog statue when you're bragging about your new sword!"

"I don't know it was there! Beside, why do you need to bring that statue to here! It's only a waste of space!"

"If you didn't even realize it when you destroyed it, because you're so _busy_ bragging and showing your sword, then it means that statue is not a waste of space at all!"

"But, it doesn't mean you have a rights to –"

Another water poured over them.

"What was that for, Tetsu?!" Snapped Aomine to Kuroko whose expression unchanged.

"Both of you need to say sorry to each other." Said Kuroko calmly.

"…What?"

"Huh?" Aomine dumfounded by the unexpected words

"No way!" Said Aomine and Midorima in unison.

"There's no way I'd do that!" Scoffed Midorima.

"That should be my line! No way in the hell I'd do it! Are you stu –"

"I suggest you pay attention to what you say, Daiki." Said a menacing voice from the behind Kuroko.

"A… Akashi. You're already here!" Aomine stuttered, while Midorima visibly paled.

"If you have any brain and would use it, you'll realized that if Tetsuya is already arrived, it means that I am also have been here too." Said Akashi with a devilish smile.

"So… You…"

"Yes, Daiki. I heard it all. And now, tell me a very good reason why I did not need to punish you two for your behavior. _If _you have it, of course." Added Akashi.

After a few moment of silence from Aomine and Midorima, Akashi speak again, "Daiki, you'll be training _all_ of our knights and soldier and trains along with them, and volunteer in night patrol for two weeks."

"What?! It means I only have a little time for sleep and rest, Akashi." Whined Aomine.

"Good. It'll made you thinking more wisely next time you decide to start acting childish again." Said Akashi without any mercy, "And for you Shintaro."

Midorima stiffened at the mention of his name.

"Do your job regularly, but in your free time or when you didn't have any patient, you must help organizing the documents and books in library and documents room. And, pick your own herbs needed for two weeks."

"Yes, Akashi."

"Now, do what Tetsuya asked you to do before."

"Oh, and one more. After that, you must do a seiza." Added Kuroko with a barely seen smile etched on his face.

"Se… Seiza?" Asked Aomine like he didn't believe what he just hear.

"Yes. For the whole today's training." Replied Kuroko with a blank expression, although Akashi could see a glint of mischievousness and amusement in Kuroko's eyes.

Midorima and Aomine only stare at Kuroko with a disbelief looks on their face.

"Well, what you're waiting for? Do it!" Said Akashi.

"Ye, Yes!" shout Aomine and Midorima.

All of the knights and the other people around training ground thinking the same thing, "_We've got another devil in human disguise._"

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

Kuroko walked back to the castle with Akashi for a lunch, because Haruto ask Kuroko and Akashi to have lunch together.

"You're testing me, right Seijuurou-kun?" Asked Kuroko.

"What do you mean with that question?" Asked Akashi back to Kuroko.

"You know very well, what I mean." Replied Kuroko calmly.

"And why do you think like that?" Asked Akashi again.

"First, you let me stop Aomine-kun and Midorima-kun fights earlier, while you can do it more quicker if you want. Second, you ask me to train the young knights against magic and ask me to become their target enemy by reasoning, it was to test their capability." Kuroko explain with a flat tone.

Akashi chuckled, "What would you say if I say it's true?"

"I have nothing to say as it's a very reasonable things to do. Especially for you." Stated Kuroko.

"Oh."Akashi seems interested by Kuroko's answer, "You sounds very confident about it, why is that?"

Kuroko put his finger on his chin, "Because I think you're a type of person that will analyzed everything first to assess the situation before you decided on anything. Besides, it's just been a month since I suddenly arrived at Seiteizan, claiming myself as one of the member from Kuroko's family. Who wouldn't be suspicious? Though, I'm quite surprised that the 12 nobles welcome me quite warm."

"So, you're saying that I didn't welcome you in Seiteizan?"

"That's not what I mean, Seijuurou-kun. And we're getting deviated from my first topic." Kuroko reminded Akashi.

Another chuckle from Akashi, "And what would you say, if I say, it's not true that I tested you?"

"I'd ask… Why?"

This time it was Akashi's turn to put his finger on his chin, "I can't say why, because I'm still haven't sure about it myself."

"Ah…"

Their conversation ended when they arrived in front of the dining hall door.

Akashi put his hand of the door but paused his action, "But, know this Tetsuya." Akashi turned to Kuroko and say with a determination, "Whatever you or my father hiding. I'll found it out. I'll found out the answer to my every question."

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

_CLANG!_

A sound of a falling water basin echoed throughout the whole small room.

"Damn!" Cursed a man loudly, "Why they can still have a carefree life like that, while all we have is this humiliation!"

"Relax brother." Said another person in the same room with an indifferent tone, "Didn't you always say they'll pay for what they've done to our family? That old man and his bratty brat."

"They'll pay for sure! For that only reason, I've trained you all of this time." Hissed the first man, "Our father and me may be defeated years ago. But, your power is different, brother. With your power alone, we can defeated them."

"That talk again?" Said the second man with bored tone.

"Silence! You must do as I say, for that reason only I've been raising you and taught you everything! You – Agh!" The first man eyes went wide as he realized what his brother done, "How… How could… You…I'm your… Brother…!"

Then the first man dropped to the floor, unable to breath as his brother cut off his breathing access using unseen force of magic around his windpipe.

"Silence _dear_ brother." Said the second man smirking evilly to his brother on his feet, "I'm no longer a child that you can order around. I'll do what I want. I'm sick with all of your obsession for revenge."

The second man crouched to see his brother eyes, "But as a parting gift to you, I think I'll do it, just to fill my time."

When he realized that his brother already dead, he dropped his brother corpse and only laughing with a sinister grin plastered to his face.

"Just wait you Akashis. I'll have my fun with you."

* * *

**So my dear reader, that is for the chapter 3. Can you guess who is the man? :D Oh, and don't mind for the dead man (only appear to be dead, I'm such a meanie) as he will be revealed in later chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Any reviews, opinion, comment or criticism is very much appreciated.**

**And I'll always say this, but thank you to whoever read this story. Until next chapter! :D**


	5. Chapter 4 : Ambush

**Hello dear readers. Sorry for the long update. My schedule have yet back to normal, so I can't be sure when I'll be able to update again. But hopefully after 5****th**** July, my schedule will be back to normal.**

**I'm so happy to see this story still got your attention although I haven't update. Thank you for everyone who reviews, follows, favorite and reading this story.**

**It really means a lot for me. ^_^ This is my first time writing a battle scene. I hope I didn't failed too much "OTL. I really envy those who can write a battle scene so wonderfully. It's verrrryyyy hard! O_o"**

**Disclaimer : I only own the plot and OC, because KnB is belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san. Any resemblance is purely coincidental and unintentional.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, misspelling, typo, grammar error. Hopefully it's not much. I don't have time to re-check it as many as usually I do. Will do it later when I have more free time. Sorry "OTL**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Ambush

…

Kuroko is eating a breakfast in Akashi's room when suddenly a guard came in.

"What's happened?" Asked Akashi clearly annoyed.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your breakfast Prince Seijuuro, Lord Kuroko. But, King Haruto summoned both of you to the council room immediately."

"Why?" Asked Kuroko.

"The morning patrol, just found some corpses…" Answer the guard.

"And why we must be summoned because of it?" Asked Akashi again, "If only a corpse, my father surely can handle it."

"It's just… The corpses that were found are our border patrol soldiers…"

When Akashi and Kuroko entered the council room, King Haruto and Nijimura, along with Midorima are already there.

There are five corpses lay in the middle of the council room. Midorima crouched beside the corpses, examining it.

Haruto passed the report to Akashi when his son arrived beside him, while Kuroko also crouched beside Midorima to take a closer look at the corpses.

Kuroko could feel a traces of dark magic from each corpses. A dark and twisted magic. Kuroko closed his eyes for a moment.

'_The first storm is coming._'

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

"The attack is happened near Kaishu village. We should try to check if the village is being harmed or not and investigate the area." Akashi stated calmly.

King Haruto looking to his son for a while before nodded in agreement to what his son said, "Very well, I'll leave this investigation in your hand. You can pick up whoever you want for your investigation party."

"I'll just leave with Tetsuya and some knights. We'll leave at dawn." Answered Akashi. He then looks at the young man beside him, "Is it okay for you, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko only nodded, "No problem for me, Seijuuro-kun."

"Then, both of you may be excused so you can prepare to leave at dawn." Haruto said to his son and Kuroko, whom retreat immediately from the council room.

"My Lord, is it wise to just let Prince Seijuuro travels that far with only… So little protection?" Asked one of the old councilman.

"Who says he go with so little protection?" Asked Haruto.

"But…"

"In case you're forget, Seijuuro is our best swordsman. And he got Tetsuya to protect him from magical attack, which in case you're also forget, happened to be our court sorcerer. And he also bring some knights."

"That's exactly what we meant, My Lord. We still can't be sure that if Lord Kuroko is really can be trusted or not."

A hardened look that befall upon the King's face enough to made every person in the council room fell silent.

"I've enough of this talk. The council is dismissed."

"But…"

"Do you dare to defy my order?" Asked Haruto in a very dangerous tone.

After all of the councilmen left the council room Haruto let out a heavy sigh and sat down, "Stupid fools. I should start to consider firing them all."

He then look toward the window. A nice clear blue sky that didn't match with what he felt at the moment.

He recalled what Kuroko told him days ago.

"_Haruto-san, it seems Seijuuro-kun determined to find out about what happened twelve years ago."_ _Started Kuroko._

"_He won't get much, Tetsuya. I've already changed all of the record about what happened twelve years ago especially regarding your family involvement."_

"_I know, but…" Kuroko looked unsure, "I think Seijuuro-kun won't give up that easily."_

_Haruto sigh a little, "Yes, you're right. But still, it's impossible for him to get anything. Not many that truly knows what happened that day twelve years ago. And without his memory, Seijuuro wouldn't be able to know who are the peoples who know what happened."_

"_I hope so, Haruto-san." Kuroko said softly._

"_But, Tetsuya. I still can't understand why you tried so hard to make sure that Seijuuro doesn't remember what happened, moreover doesn't remember who you are. You're fated together… Isn't it will be good if Seijuuro can remember. So you wouldn't…"_

_Kuroko shakes his head, "No. I still can't explain it now, because the time for it have yet to come. But, I believe that if Seijuuro-kun never remember, it'll be better. So he wouldn't get hurt more than he will be in the future."_

"_But…"_

"_Now Haruto-san, we still have a more urgent matter in front of us now." Kuroko cut the King's argument softly, "Seijuuro-kun and I believe this attack is not an ordinary attack."_

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

When Kuroko and Akashi arrived at the courtyard, a small group of knights already gathered with some servants who still busy preparing the horses and provision for the group's journey.

"Everything is ready?" Asked Akashi to the nearby knight.

"Just a little more My Lord, and we're ready to go."

"Akashicchi, Kurokocchi are you going now?" Asked a blonde knights that just arrived together with the other rainbow colored guys and older guys in twelve nobles.

"In a moment, Ryouta." Answered Akashi.

"Are you sure you didn't want to increase your party number, Akashi?" Asked Hyuuga.

"No. I need all of you to stay here and protect the kingdom. Kaishu is too close to our enemy territory. It wouldn't do us any good if they think we plan for an attack." Akashi reasoned, "Beside I've got Tetsuya to help me."

Akashi then goes to one of the knight that asking for his attention. Kuroko turned to the group near him.

"Don't worry, you may not believe me, but I'll make sure to protect Seijuuro-kun." Says Kuroko softly.

"Idiot." Huffed Aomine.

"I'm… Sorry?"

"It's not we don't believe you, Kurokocchi. Instead, we're worried for _both_ of you."

"It'll be too troublesome if we must find out another court sorcerer if something happened to you." Said Midorima.

"I'll miss our tea time together. Be sure to come back quickly Kuro-chin." Said Murasakibara in hi usual lazy manner.

"Don't worry about us. Just focus on your journey." Add Nijimura.

"Have fun~" Said Kiyoshi which earned him a slap in the back of his head from Hyuuga.

"Idiot! They're not going for a vacation, you dumbass!"

Their answer is unexpected by Kuroko. And a warm feeling is filling his heart. Although his face remains impassive as ever, but they could hear the sincerity in his voice, "Thank you."

"Ready to go I see?" Asked a new voice from the stairs.

All eyes in the courtyard turned upon the king presence at the top of the stairs that lead to the courtyard.

"Yes father." Answer Akashi from beside Kuroko.

"Be careful all of you." Said the King bid his farewell to the group as they started mounting their horse.

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

The sun rising up fast. When the sun is at the top position, Akashi ordered the party to stop and have a short rest near the lake.

"We still need a day and half to reach Kaishu." Said Akashi to his party, "If we keep our current speed, we'll be able to cross the dark valley before night comes and make a camp outside dark valley."

Kuroko look at the map Akashi had and nodded in agreement, "We also must beware on the area near dark valley. Many mercenaries and robbers in that area. Sometimes their party consisted of some magicians too. While I acknowledge your sword's skill, but I'm still not sure if any of you, minus Seijuuro-kun truly able to face a magician in a combat."

Kuroko put one hand to his chin for a while like thinking for something, "I guess, it'll be better if I gave you all a little more protection to be on guard for every unwanted possibilities. Please lend me all of your swords."

The knights immediately gathered their swords in front of Kuroko. Kuroko then hovered his right hand above the swords and speaks an enchantment that emits a faint blue aura around the swords.

The blue aura stays for a while before it seems absorbed into each sword.

"I give each of your swords a temporary ability to cut or deflect the magic, pretty much like the ability Seijuuro-kun's sword had. But it only can stand against until medium level of magic. If you encounter a high level magician during our journey, please leave them to me and never try to fight them by yourself. And this ability is only temporary. More often you use it, quicker the ability fade from your sword. I'll try to renew it again if it really needed." Kuroko explains followed by a nods and an awe looks from the knights.

"Thank you for your hard work, Tetsuya." Akashi gave Kuroko a gentle pat on his shoulder and a small smile before his expression turned back to his usual expression and ordered their party to continue their journey.

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

The sun is almost set when they reach the area near dark valley. As the name suggest, the trees is already become so thick and made the sun light almost can't reach the area below the trees.

Even the horses feel agitated. They almost reach the dark valley area when suddenly Akashi ordered them to stop. The party member stays on guard immediately.

The forest is too silent for their liking. It's too silent for a normal situation. Even the sounds of animals moving or birds are not presence.

"Stay close." Ordered Akashi drawing his sword, followed by the other knights.

Suddenly, from all direction they've been ambushed!

They have been outnumbered one to three by the enemy. But although Akashi only bring seven knights with them, they still didn't called knight of Seiteizan for nothing. From the corner of his eyes, Kuroko can see Akashi fight two opponents not too far from him.

Kuroko fights two sorcerers by himself. It's not something he can't handle. The sorcerers individual power is not so great, and they didn't coordinated well with each other. Make Kuroko still can have time to scan his surrounding and lend a hand for other knights and Akashi.

In no time, Kuroko could take down the two sorcerers. He then ran to Akashi's side where most mercenaries gathered.

"Regroup!" Ordered Akashi.

Kuroko ready to spell out his magic spell, when he caught something from the corner of his eye.

"Seijuuro-kun!" Kuroko tackled Akashi, so they both drop to the ground and the spear of lighthing missed Akashi's body. But unfortunately one of the knights scratched by the lightning spear.

Kuroko healed his wounds immediately, but as he is not the expert in healing, the wound still not completely healed and need more attention later.

More and more mercenaries come, but the magician who threw the lightning spear, still not yet appeared. The knights clearly already exhausted, many small scar and cuts already on their body. Even Akashi started to pants.

Suddenly many fireballs are fired from many direction toward them. Kuroko deflect them all. He raising his left hand and made a sweeping motion. A knives like winds appeared and killed all the mercenaries in its path and cut down the trees that hides the sorcerers behind it.

Kuroko makes another sweeping motion and killed three sorcerers on their left. While Kuroko take all the hiding enemy, Akashi and the others knight also killed the remaining mercenaries.

Soon all the ambush party is finished. Kuroko's panting hard. Stamina is always his biggest problem. In all of his years in training with his father, never once he is able to improve his stamina.

Kuroko look around him, and quite glad that there's nobody sustain a heavy wound. He's not very fond in using a healing spell in his state now. Healing spell always took a lot of his energy.

A hand appeared in front of his face. Kuroko look up to see that the hand belongs to a certain red-haired prince.

"You did well." Akashi said softly while helping Kuroko back to his feet.

"Thank you, Seijuuro-kun."

Akashi cup his cheek and caress Kuroko's cheek gently before turning to his knights.

"Get ready to continue our journey. We can't stay here any longer."

Then suddenly, more faster than before, another lightning spear appear and will found it's target on Akashi's back if not for Kuroko's that pushed him out of the way.

"Tetsuya!" Shout Akashi in panic.

Kuroko manages to pushed Akashi out of the magic spear harm, but not for himself. The spear manages to tore through his side. He can already felt his own blood staining his robe. Pain is spreading.

It was a careless of him to forget that there should be another sorcerer.

Another spear come, but Kuroko deflect it with his right hand, and followed by a sweeping motion by his left hand.

A scream echoed through the forest, and a corpse of a sorcerer tumbling down.

Kuroko's leg starting to give out, but before he can fell, Akashi caught him. Akashi assess Kuroko's injury immediately. Luckily the wound is not that deep, but he need to staunch the blood flow. He quickly ripped his tunic and use it to hold the wound.

"Tetsuya, can you hear me?" Akashi can hear a slight panic in his voice.

Kuroko's icy blue eyelashes, weakly fluttered open, "Se… Seijuuro-kun."

"Can you heal yourself?"

Kuroko blinked slowly, "I… I can try… But, I'm not… To good at healing myself."

"Please try to do it, Tetsuya." Akashi almost sounds like he's begging.

Kuroko frowns a little before he nods. He put his right hand above his wound and a light blue glow emanates from his hand for a while.

The wound healed a bit, but it still bleed a lot. Akashi wrap the wound with the bandages. Kuroko's pale skin already goes a shade paler. They need to treat Kuroko's wound immediately.

"Get ready, we need to reach Kaishu soon." Ordered Akashi.

He then lifted Kuroko bridal style and take Kuroko's to ride with him.

"Se… Seijuuro-kun, I can still ride by myself." Said Kuroko weakly.

"No. You'll ride with me." Said Akashi sternly leaving no room for argument. He shifted Kuroko so he can be comfortable in Akashi's hold.

Sweats starting to form on Kuroko's brow.

Without any more delay, the party rushed to continued their journey.

Unbeknown to them, there's another pair of eyes watching all of the events from afar. He chuckled lightly in a humorless tone.

"I've found something more interesting than I expected."

The silhouette steps into a path of moon light. Revealing a sinister grins on his face and an ashen colored hair.

* * *

**That's it for the chapter 4. Was it worth your wait? "OTL**

**Your reviews or opinion will be great appreciated as I have minimum confidence in this chapter. ****I hope the battle scene is not too failed D':**

**As usual, thank you for whoever read this story until now. :)**


	6. Chapter 5 : Meeting an Old Friend

**Due to the unexpected delayed of my thesis trial by my college, sadly I must inform you my schedule will still stayed hectic longer than I expected. That's why I'm trying to update this chapter now, because I don't want to left you all without any update too long. I know how it feels when the update is taking a long time ^^;**

_**Reply to Guest review :**_

_**Seicchin : I'm not sure if you're having an acc or not so for now, I'll put the reply in here :) Thanks for your review and hope this update didn't count as long *laugh* Oh and if you're really the Seicchin I thought, please allow me to say kimi mo otsukaresama deshita~ :D**_

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket is never belong to me, it's belong only to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san.**

**Warning : some OOCness, misspelling, typo, and some grammar error.**

* * *

Chapter 5 : Meeting an Old Friend

…

"_Father, are you alright?" asked a small voice from behind him._

"_Tetsuya, why you haven't sleep yet? Your fever won't go down if you didn't get a lot of rest." Kazuhito scold his only son, but hold him nevertheless._

_Tetsuya put his small hand over Kazuhito's heart, "Is it hurt again, father?"_

_Kazuhito only hug his son tighter before answered, "It'll pass soon, Tetsuya. You don't need to worry."_

_The 4-year-old-Tetsuya nuzzled his head deeper into his father's chest._

"_Father…" Called Tetsuya after a few moment of silence._

"_Hm?"_

"_Is Uncle Haruto and Sei-kun will be okay now?"_

"_Yes, Tetsuya. They will be fine now."_

"_But because of the curse, Sei-kun won't be able to remember me when we meet again later right?"_

_Kazuhito closed his eyes for a moment before opened it again and answered sadly, "Yes, Tetsuya."_

_Kazuhito ruffled his son's hair before asking, "Are you sad because Sei-kun won't remember you?"_

_Tetsuya look up to see his father eyes before shakes his head, "I am sad. But I prefer it this way. Looking Uncle Haruto and Sei-kun in so much pain is making me much more sad. If only, I can relieve you from your pain too."_

"_Oh, Tetsuya. You are relieving me from my pain. Although my physical pain is still exists, but with you're here with me, I can bear it."_

_Both the father and son hugged each other tightly._

…

"_Have you ever wondered why we must left Seiteizan Tetsuya?" Asked Kazuhito one day when Tetsuya is twelve years old._

"_Sei-kun won't be able to remember me because of the curse, so it'll be better for me to leave and trains without Sei-kun know me again so I can be focus, right?"_

_Kazuhito shakes his head slowly, "No, Tetsuya."_

_Kazuhito's face wearing a very sad expression now, "You see Tetsuya, you and Seijuuro is linked by Red String of Destiny, I've told you before about it." Tetsuya only nodded at his father statement, "It means that each other is hold a deep feeling their fated partner. Although Seijuuro won't be able to remember you because of the curse, but because of this link you both share, he will not be able completely forgot about you."_

_Kazuhito pause for a moment and take a deep breath, "But, in my vision. I saw, that the event you both will face is more horrible than what we've experienced. I know it pains you, Tetsuya because Seijuuro will never remember who you are, or realized his feelings for you anymore. But…"_

_Kazuhito whispered into his son. Tetsuya's eyes widened in surprised. He look as if he almost crying, but then look to his father with a determination in his teary eyes._

"_I… I don't want it to happen!" Kuroko paused for a moment, "Then, it doesn't matter if Sei-kun never remembers me. I'll make sure he never regains his memories back."_

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

Kuroko could feel he is floating in a darkness world. He tried to open his eyes, but a foul twisted magic around him didn't allowed him to.

He tried to fight the foreign magic with his own magic, but it soon tired him. Beside the pain is spreading.

He feels so tired. He's ready to surrender to the darkness around him, when a glimpse of warmth called out to him.

"_Please, wake up… Wake up, Tetsuya."_

He knows that voice very well. Why it sounds like he is going to cry?

"_Tetsuya."_

Kuroko open his eyes slowly, a blur unfocused figured appeared in his line of vision. He can only vaguely aware of the color of red in his haze mind.

"Sei…?" Asked Kuroko faintly.

A warm hand enveloped his own while a calm soothing voice answered his call, "I'm here Tetsuya."

Another warm hand pressed onto his clammy forehead, giving Kuroko a safe feeling.

"Sleep, Tetsuya. I'll be here when you wake up." Command a gentle voice he knows very well.

And Kuroko succumbed into another sleep, but this time with a warm and safe feeling.

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

A vague sound of children laughing and birds chirping is what greeted Kuroko when he opened his eyes slowly.

Kuroko blinked his eyes and realized he is in some kind of bed of small and simple house he didn't know.

"How are you feeling, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko turn his head toward the voice slowly. He opened his mouth to respond, but instead of the voice, a rough cough is what coming from his raw throat.

Akashi offered Kuroko a glass of water and helps him to drinks it slowly.

Akashi put one of his hand to Kuroko's forehead and says, "You still have a little fever."

"Where are we, Seijuuro-kun?"

"We're at Kaishu. This is the village head's house."

Kuroko tried to sit up, but a pain in side stop him from advancing any further. Akashi immediately helped him into a sitting position.

"You can always ask me to help you, Tetsuya." Scold Akashi, "Your injury may not that serious, but it's not to be taken lightly too."

"Is the other safe? Are you okay, Seijuuro-kun?"

"Yes. Instead of worrying about me or the other, you should be worrying about yourself. Halfway to the Kaishu, your injury is taking the worse because it is being infected by the foul magic that injected into your system and you suffered from a high fever."

Akashi took Kuroko's right hand to both his hand. he lowered his head until his forehead almost touched Kuroko's hand in his grip.

"The village healer almost can't save you and your own magic is already too weak to battle it. If, those travelling druids hadn't been passing Kaishu…" Akashi's voice trailed off.

"How… How long I was out?"

"Four days." Answer Akashi without lifting his head, "I thought, I'll lose you."

Kuroko put his free hand a top of Akashi's head. And slowly he bends his body as far as he can without aggravating his wound. He put his lips a top of Akashi's head, inhaling the nice smell from the soft red locks.

"I'm sorry."

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

A soft knock from the door, makes them release the hold of each other.

"Yes?"

A woman with short brown hair entered with a smile, "Hello, Tetsuya-kun. How are you feeling?"

"Riko-san?" Ask Kuroko in a disbelief tone.

"She's the passerby druid I've told you, Tetsuya." Explain Akashi in a calm voice. It seems the red head already know why Kuroko and the woman named Riko know each other.

When Riko put the basket of herb she bring along in the table, Akashi stand from the stool he just sit and says, "I'll tell the other knights you have woke up. They're very worried about you. I'll sent some food for you later, and make sure you eat it all, Tetsuya."

The hidden threat of _'You'll see the consequences if not.'_ Is clear in Akashi's tone, making Kuroko nodded and say half-heartedly, "Yes, Seijuuro-kun."

Riko chuckled at seeing them both.

"Is he the one you've been training hard for?" Ask Riko while checking Kuroko's injury.

Kuroko only nodded, "He's the Prince of Seiteizan. Akashi Seijuuro."

"Well, it seems the feeling is mutual." Murmured Riko.

"Huh?"

"You should see him when you all first arrived at the village." Says Riko, "But I admit your condition is quite bad at that time. Luckily, we managed to purge the foul magic from your system. Otherwise, you'll already on the way to the next world."

Kuroko only stayed silent at the brunette's comment.

"Okay. Your wound is healing nicely. Just don't aggravate it, or the stitches will be torn." Said Riko after she finish addressing Kuroko's wound.

"I'm glad you managed to have nice friends in Seiteizan. I remember you used to be a loner boy back then."

Kuroko chuckled humorlessly at hearing Riko's statement, "I'm still not yet being received by almost all knights and nobles in Seiteizan, Riko-san."

"But from what I see, the knights that going with you and the Prince is care for you. Beside, didn't you hear what the Prince said before? The knights are very worried about you."

Kuroko frowned at that, "Well, yes but..."

"Lord Kuroko!" Shout a bunch of knights that just barging in into the room.

"Yes?" Asked Kuroko with his flat tone.

A seven flustered knights, that looks like they've just run to here look at Kuroko for a while before they all having a relief sigh.

"Thanks God, you're really okay." Said one of the knights.

Kuroko tilting his head innocently, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're seems almost death before, Lord Kuroko. With your very pale complexion, almost non-existent breath, a very faint pulse, and so on." Ramble one of the knight.

Then as sudden as their coming, all seven knights bowed their head to Kuroko, "We're very sorry, Lord Kuroko!"

Kuroko arching his eyebrow for a moment, before change back his expression to his usual blank expression, "For what?"

"For everything we did! We're very sorry for how we treated you all this time, and for doubting you. We realized it now that it was a stupid thing to do. You may punish us, but first let us show our apology and please accept our gratitude for protecting us."

A warm feeling slowly creep up inside Kuroko. Because Kuroko stayed silent, the knights wondering if the young bluenette they regard as savior now is pissed off. They slowly lifting their head and shocked to see that a single tear rolled in the bluenette's cheek.

"Lo… Lord Kuroko?"

Kuroko wiped his tear and smile faintly, "Thank you everyone."

"Now, Tetsuya-kun needs his rest. You can visit him later. Get out now if you didn't have any more business with him." Riko scold the knights whose comply right away.

"See, that's what I told you before, Tetsuya-kun."

Kuroko only smile at Riko's teasing, "By the way Riko-san, why Seijuuro-kun said you're a travelling druids? What's happened to your druid's village?"

Riko's expression turned grim at hearing Kuroko's questions.

"The druid village is no longer exist, Kuroko." Murmured Riko softly, "We're attacked. Many of us were killed that day. And that's why we're travelling to here. We're trying to find a refuge in Seiteizan."

Kuroko become alert when hearing Riko's word, "Attacked? Is it by him?"

Riko shakes his head slowly, "No. We're attacked by an ashen-haired man. His name is, Haizaki."

* * *

**I'm wondering if I should rewrite the battle scene in chapter 4 or not? What do you guys think?**

**Should I try to rewrite it? Or just focus on making a new chapter and fixing how I write a battle scene in a future chapter?**

**Please tell me your opinion :)**

**Not forget to say, thanks to whoever that keeps reading this until now. ^_^**


	7. Chapter 6 : A Vision

**Hi guys, surprisingly, I've got a spare time today, so I can update :D**

**And, finally, my thesis trial schedule come out! It's on 16th July, please wish me luck about it. I'm so nervous.**

**Hopefully I'll be able to update again before that time. Because, after my thesis trial, I must go out of town for around 5-6 days. So at that range of time, any update will be impossible.**

**So, I'll try to update again before that date, but I can't promise anything. So I want to apologize if I'm not able to update. I hope you won't be angry at me.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket is never belong to me no matter how much I want it. It's belong only to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san.**

**Warning : OOC, misspelling, typo, and some grammar error.**

* * *

Chapter 6 : A Vision

…

Akashi closed the door behind him and walks quietly. He need to find the knights and inform that Kuroko is already awake.

Akashi stares at his hand. This is the first time Kuroko get an injury. But why, he feels like this is not the first time he held Kuroko's hand like that?

These past four days, he never left the bluenette's side. Even he himself, can't understand his own action. He don't want any one besides himself to be near Tetsuya, when he's unconscious.

As a crown prince of Seiteizan, a bad injury or even a death of a comrade, is not a new thing for him. But why when Kuroko's condition deteriorating and almost can't be saved, his mind turned blank? Why he feels as if half of his soul lost and his heart shattered?

Sure he is grown quite fond toward the bluenette. But it still didn't explain his behavior and feelings. But one thing he can be sure now. The bluenette already hold a special place in his heart. He feels safe and comfort whenever he is with the younger male.

Not even his most trusted friends from twelve nobles nor his father can give him the safe and comfort feelings like the bluenette do.

Night by night, Akashi called to the younger male in his mind. Prayed, begged, and pleaded, for him to not give up to the dark magic in his body.

When Kuroko's thrashing in his sleep because of the fever, why he feels the urge to comfort the younger male?

He still remembered, the bluenette calmed immediately after he hugged him and hold his hand.

And Kuroko's called him 'Sei' is played in his mind over and over again. Why those unconscious call Kuroko did, brought a lot of warm feeling in his heart?

Akashi chuckled at the growing list of his unanswered question.

Nevertheless Kuroko's injury is because of his carelessness. He didn't realize that he was being targeted.

Akashi Seijuuro is not a man that easily forgive a mistake. And it does apply to himself too.

"Ah, sire!" Called the knights when they realized, their prince coming.

Immediately, all of the Seiteizan knights surrounded their Prince.

"Sire, is Lord Kuroko okay now?"

"When will he wake up?"

"Is his fever down already?"

"Can we visit him now?"

Akashi raised his hand to silence the rain of questions from his knights. Just for a mere second, his lips curving as if he wants to smile.

His knights attitude towards Kuroko changed a lot, after they witness by their own eyes, the loyalty and determination of his Tetsuya.

Wait! His Tetsuya? Since when he started thinking like that?

Akashi shakes his head before answering his knights questions, "Yes, Tetsuya is awake now. He still having a little fever, but will recover eventually. His life is not in danger anymore. And yes you may visit him, but…" Added Akashi when he sees his knights ready to rush visiting Tetsuya, "Anything to report to me first?"

"Uh, yes sire… Actually from what we able to gather, it seems there's also similar attack like to our border patrol, happened to some magic user around our neighbor kingdom. And the recent one is to our border patrol and to the druid village."

"Anything else?"

"Not much sire, since almost all victims are dead. All we can know is they caught a glimpse of ashen-haired man behind the attack and he is using some kind of unusual kind of magic."

"Unusual kind of magic like?"

"That we don't know, sire. We didn't able to gather any more information regarding it."

Akashi nodded at this piece of information his knights gathered, "Very well, you all may visit Tetsuya now. But, behave yourself and don't disturb Tetsuya if he is resting."

"Yes!" Chorused the knights before they are rushing to visit Kuroko.

As his knights left, Akashi left to think about this new piece of information. The recent attack happened to Seiteizan border patrol and druid village.

Akashi's smirking when he realized, he have a new source to gather information near him. Looks like he need to do some interrogation later.

Akashi walks to the hut with chicken broth in his hand. At first he want to ask people to send the food for Tetsuya, but after he thought again about it, it'll be better if he himself gave Tetsuya the food, so he can make sure the younger male really eat his food.

When he arrived in front of the hut's door, he can clearly hear the conversation inside.

"Attacked? Is it by him?" Ask a worried voice of Tetsuya.

"No. We're attacked by an ashen-haired man. His name is, Haizaki." Answer the voice of the female druid chief.

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

"Ha… Haizaki?" Ask Kuroko in a disbelief tone, "Are you sure, Riko-san?"

Riko nodded solemnly, "He said it by himself. Why Tetsuya-kun?"

"Because Haizaki is a former 12 nobles of Seiteizan before he is being exiled by my father for their behavior. And he is the source of the chaos that happened to Seiteizan twelve years ago." Answer a new voice from the door.

Riko turn his head to look at the red haired prince that leaned on the door frame with his casual expression.

"So, he's the one behind the attack to Seiteizan's royal family? The one that cursed you?" Asked Riko.

Akashi run his hand through his red lock, "No, and no."

Riko's eyes twitching in annoyance, "Sorry?"

Akashi walks into the hut, "It was Haizaki family who do it. And as far as I know, the one who _actually_ caused a chaos and curse the royal family twelve years ago, are already dead. Defeated by Kuroko's family. So, if this guy that attacked you truly Haizaki. It must be his son or someone like that."

Akashi glanced at the disturbed expression Kuroko's wear.

"We can continue this conversation later. I also need to ask a few things to you Riko-san." Continue Akashi, "But, I think Tetsuya need his food first."

"I'm not hungry, Seijuuro-kun. Besides, I think now it's not a time to eat."

"There's no use if we rushing things, Tetsuya. If you didn't eat and recovers, what good it would do for us? We can continue this talk later." Akashi said in firm tone.

"He is right, Tetsuya-kun. For now, you need to recover your injury first. We can continue this talk later, beside I also have things I want to ask to you and the Prince." Riko reasoned to the bluenette who looks ready to argue with the red head.

Riko stand up from the stool she previously occupied and offered it to the red head.

When Riko left them both, Akashi wear a smug expression on his face while Kuroko pouting.

Akashi offered the bowl of chicken broth to Kuroko who accepts it in defeat. Kuroko eats slowly trying his hardest to not paying attention at the stare the red head gave him.

After a few moments, Kuroko put his spoon down and turn to look at the red head, "Please stop it, Seijuuro-kun."

"Why?"

"It's just feels awkward for me to eat while you stare at me." Kuroko reasoned to the red head.

"I don't feel like that if you do it to me."

"But I do. Besides, I never do it."

"You do."

"No, I do not."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do, Tetsuya."

"No, I do not, Seijuuro-kun."

"Sei…"

"No, I don't… I'm sorry?"

Akashi chuckled at Kuroko's confused expression, "While you're still delirious from your fever before, you called me Sei."

"… And?" Ask Kuroko warily.

"And, I like it. Besides, Sei is much shorter to call than Seijuuro-kun, right?"

"I will not call you Sei." Murmured Kuroko.

"Why? There's no reason to not do it, right?" Pressed Akashi.

"It's just… I just don't want to. Besides it's just a delirious call." Stated Kuroko.

"It's not a reason, Tetsuya. Besides, what's a big deal between calling me Sei instead of Seijuuro-kun?"

"Yeah precisely as you said, so it shouldn't be a big deal for you too if I call you Seijuuro-kun, instead of Sei, right?" Countered Kuroko.

Akashi sighed at the stubbornness the bluenette possessed.

"Okay, okay I won't press over the matter… But don't think I'll let you always win, Tetsuya." Akashi admitted his defeat.

When Kuroko finished his meal, Akashi checked the bluenette temperature again, "Your fever rising slightly, Tetsuya. It's better if you sleep again for now, and I'll wake you later."

Kuroko didn't trying to argue this time, because he feels slightly exhausted too. So, he just nodded and reclined on the bed. Soon, he started to drifts to unconsciousness, but not before murmuring slowly, "Thank you, Sei… Kun."

Akashi is caressing Kuroko's cheek softly with his gentlest smile adorned his handsome feature. He took Kuroko's hand into his own, which unconsciously, Kuroko grasp.

"No, Tetsuya. It is me, who should be thanking you." He gently kissed Kuroko's hand and then his forehead.

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

_Kuroko feels safe with a warmth feeling that enveloping him. But after some time, the warmth feeling starting to drifts away from him._

_"No! Don't! Don't leave me!" plead Kuroko._

_Kuroko's feels so lonely._

_Suddenly a laughter can be heard in a faraway place. But it sounds so sinister. Full of malice that sends a fright ran to your body._

_Then the view changed. It seems Kuroko is in the middle of battle. A smell of blood and death are so thick in the air, makes Kuroko wants to vomit._

_Kuroko start to walks. This is one of a rare vision he would getting sometimes. So he needs to know what this vision will show him._

_Suddenly, his instinct told him to go to a certain area. He walks slowly. Every time he stepped, an unpleasant feeling growing inside him._

_He then arrived at a place where an ashen-haired man wearing a smirk stood. The ashen-haired man, slowly turning to looks at Kuroko with his evil smile._

_And Kuroko will never ever been prepared to watching the event that suddenly played in front of him._

_There lay a bloodied form of a red haired man he swore to protect. His destiny. His beloved prince, Akashi Seijuuro._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

**Eeepp… Don't kill me for giving you another cliffhanger please!**

**I'll try to update, but as I said before, I can't promise you anything. Please, don't be angry if I'm not able to update, especially after the cliffhanger.**

**Err… So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**And thanks for reading :D**


	8. Chapter 7 : Kuroko's Answer

**I'm so sorry for the long delay. But my health is failing me. D,:**

**I'm writing this via my phone, so the spell checker and the grammar checker are not as good as in the laptop or computer. So, I'm sorry about it.**

**Please allow me to send you all a deep gratitude from the bottom of my heart for your continuous support for me and this story. Thanks for the follower that still increasing even when I didn't update. Thanks for the get well soon wishes and your concern for my health. I'll try to be healthy as soon as possible. Besides it's so boring here in hospital. Hahaha.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket is never belong to me. It's belong only to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san.**

**Warning : OOC, misspelling, typo, and grammar error that may be more than usual.**

**Okay, without any more rambling from me, please enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 7 : Kuroko's Answer

…

Akashi sat beside Kuroko and watching him sleeps peacefully. Once in a while, he will change the wet cloth on the bluenette's head to keeps his fever away.

Akashi is caressing Kuroko's cheek softly. Pleased to see the healthy tinge that starting to color the young man's cheek.

If anyone asking him right now, why would he go to bother himself until such length, Akashi couldn't answer. For as long as he can remember, he never felt any attachment so deeply like this to everyone. And yet, here he is, doing something so unlike him. But, deep down in his heart, he felt like he ever done it long time ago. Although he knows for sure he never done it for as long as he can remember.

A soft knock brought him out of his reverie.

One of his knights informed him that the village's head want to talk to him.

Akashi let out a soft sigh, "I'll meet them right away." He said curtly. The knight left after glancing a little at Kuroko's sleeping form.

Akashi's reluctantly released his hand from the bluenette's grasp. Caressing the younger male's cheek with so much gentleness once again and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before left to meet with the village's head.

Unbeknownst to Akashi, after he left Kuroko's side, Kuroko's start to squirms restlessly in his sleep.

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

Akashi left the village's head and sat down at the log near the fireplace at the open meadow nearby. He let out a sigh after finally got his freedom from the old man's non-stop rambling about their complaints as well as their gratitude.

"Having a hard day?" A feminine voice asked from beside him while offering a glass of water.

Akashi accepts the offered drink, "Not really. I already get used to it."

Riko chuckled and sat on another log nearby.

"You know, at first I thought you were a terrifying person. Especially with all of the stories about Seiteizan and its royal family. The feared Akashi family. But seeing how you and your knights treated Tetsuya-kun, I guess the stories are wrong or just exaggerating."

Akashi only chuckled at Riko's comment, "The stories may not be wrong all, you know."

"I know, besides, there's no smoke without a fire first. But, I prefer my own judgement, rather than hearing stories."

Akashi hummed a sound of agreement quietly. He is too after all, prefers his own judgement.

"May I ask about something, Riko-san?" Ask Akashi after a few moments of silence between them.

"About?"

Akashi put down his glass before looking directly at Riko, "You're not really a travelling druid." Akashi stated bluntly, "Is there something happened to your village that made you go to Seiteizan?"

"Why do you say like that?"

"Easy. At first I didn't recognize immediately because I was distracted by Tetsuya's condition. But now, I can see it clearly, your peoples isn't very well equipped with what a nomadic people normally equipped with. Then, my knights got a report about some attack to a druid village not long ago. There's not many druid village, so you can guess it easily." Explain Akashi easily, "And then what proves my deduction is your conversation earlier with Tetsuya, that someone attacked your tribe, or in this case I should say your village."

Riko let out a sigh, "Clear as an opened book, huh?"

Akashi's face remains impassive on Riko's comment.

"You guessed right. We were attacked by someone named Haizaki. Like the attack to our village three years ago, we're powerless against him. And unlike three years ago, we didn't have someone as powerful as Tetsuya-kun to help us. So, my dad and the other druid elders were sacrificing themselves to hold him while the remaining druid peoples and myself were forced to fled. We don't know any safe place to go. So, I guide my peoples to the first place in my mind to get a refugee. Which is happens to be Seiteizan."

"So, three years ago a similar attack happened to your village, and it was Tetsuya who drove out the attacker from your village?" Asked Akashi.

Riko nodded, "Yes, that's how I met and knew Tetsuya-kun. Three years ago, our village was attacked by a cloaked man. He is only by himself, but he is very powerful. We may be a magical person, but we're no match to that person power." Riko paused for a moment, "It takes him no time to overpower us, and when we thought we're already done for, a man and a boy comes to our aid."

Akashi is contemplating at this interesting information before looking again at Riko, asking her to continue her story.

Riko emptying her glass and put it down beside her before continue, "The man is in bad shape that much we know, but what made us didn't believe are the power of the boy. It's so great. The boy manages to injure the cloaked man badly, and drove him out from our village. And as you can guess, that boy is Tetsuya-kun." Riko finished her story.

"Why do you think the cloaked man and Haizaki attacked your village?"

Riko hesitated for a moment, but then shake her head, "I don't really know. But both of them are looking for some kind of scripture. What kind of scripture, I didn't really know."

Akashi feels that somehow, Riko didn't told him the whole truth, but he didn't pry it further for now, "And the man that was with Tetsuya?"

"The man said he was Tetsuya-kun's guardian. But sadly he died not long after. It's not a surprise, after all, he is already in bad shape when they first arrived at our village."

Akashi only nodded at that. A pregnant pause befalls between them.

"It's really frustrating you know…" Murmur Riko quietly, "Seeing your own kin being slaughtered in front of your eyes, twice… And yet, you can't do anything about it."

One of druid people called Riko, so the female chief excused herself from Akashi's company. Akashi was left to contemplate about a new piece of information about his advisor.

In one months of his life at Seiteizan, still not much information Akashi knows about Kuroko. The boy is not a type that likes to talk about himself to begin with, and he is not a very talkative person either.

He only knows that Tetsuya is younger than him, and he also eat a rabbit portion. Please, even a lady's meal portion is bigger than his eating portion.

And what did Riko says? Tetsuya's guardian? He made a mental note to ask Tetsuya about it. He needs to find out more about Tetsuya.

His father told him that Tetsuya is the nephew of uncle Kazuhito, his father first advisor before Shuzo. Although Akashi didn't remembers much about his said uncle. It's weird for him to didn't remember people's faces, but his father says that he rarely seen his uncle because he live on different side of the castle, beside he was just 4 years old when his uncle passed away.

All he can remember about his uncle are, he is a sworn-brother of his father, thus why he called him uncle. His uncle is a very gentle man, and not very talkative either, very much like Tetsuya. And he died for the kingdom sake.

_Little Akashi is walking besides his father. They walk towards the council meeting room. Even just turning into 4 last month, Akashi knows what it means to go into the council room. Another talk with those boring nobles whose want to send their gratitude toward the young prince. He didn't like meeting with those boring nobles, he prefer to stay in his room reading. But, he was a crown prince. So, he must act like one._

_When the door to the council room opened, his eyes brightened immediately when instead meeting with faceless boring nobles, he is seeing a man he knows very well._

_"Uncle Kazuhito!"_

_The man wore a gentle smile when he sees the little red haired boy beside his father. He bent down to scoop the young prince into his embrace._

_Akashi always likes his smile. His uncle gentle smile. A smile he missed so much. A smile that very much a like to –_

"Prince Seijuuro." One of the villager call him out of his haze.

"Yes?"

"Umm, we're just saying that the meals are ready, would you like to eat now?"

"Ah about it, I'd eat with Tetsuya. So, could you please prepare two sets of meal?"

"Right away sire. Would you also – "

But, whatever the villager will ask was cut by a desperate scream.

A scream that make Akashi's heart skip a beat, because he knows that voice very well. And before anyone could react, Akashi is already running into the village's head house.

Only one word in his mind right now, _'Tetsuya.'_

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_Kuroko couldn't block the image in front of him. Kuroko looks into the smiling figure of the ashen-haired man. His maniac smile plastered on his face. A black flame is surrounding his stature._

_No, no, no! No! No! This couldn't be happened!_

_No! No! NO!_

_He wouldn't allow it!_

_Kuroko could felt his tears running down._

_NO!_

_Kuroko absorbed into a darkness world once again. But this time, he is floating in front of a block of ice with someone inside it. The chain was around the ice block, preventing Kuroko to touch it. But Kuroko can stand near enough to see the person inside the ice block._

_Kuroko gasping, when he realize the person inside the ice is himself. A splitting headache coiled up inside him._

_The 'Kuroko' inside the ice slowly opening his eyes, revealing two gold irises. And his headache growing worse. The 'Kuroko' inside the ice trying to talk to him. But his headache only growing worse._

_'… Remember…'_

_What's to remember?_

_Kuroko feels he is drowning once again in the darkness. But this darkness is more suffocating. Kuroko finds it hard to breath._

_Cold. So cold. The cold darkness tries to drag him into the abyss._

_No, he needs to get out from this world of darkness! He needs to protect Seijuuro! But, he simply didn't have the strength…_

_Suddenly a warmth he is always longing for reaching him. Making it easier for him to breathe. Grasping his hand. Holding it firmly._

"… Ya."

Ah, Kuroko knows that voice very well. And a warmth he knows very well.

"… Tsuya… Please…"

Why he is sounds so distressed? Please, don't sound like that, he didn't want him to sound like that.

"…Tetsuya…"

Kuroko slowly opening his eyes.

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

In a record time, Akashi arrived at the house. Kuroko was writhing in his bed. From his looks, it seems Kuroko is having a nightmare.

Akashi could see a fresh tear track in the pale boy's cheeks. But what worrying Akashi is a pale complexion on Kuroko's face, and a short gasp as if Kuroko's having a hard time to breathing.

"Tetsuya." Called Akashi softly.

Kuroko didn't reacts, instead he wore a pained expression in his face. Akashi cradled the bluenette into his hold. It calming the younger male a little, but he still didn't awake from whatever nightmare that attacked him.

His left hand gripped the bed sheet so tightly that his knuckles become white. Akashi slowly pries Kuroko's hand from gripping the bed sheet, so Kuroko's hand grasping his hand now.

Kuroko whimpering softly, he is no longer crying, but his breathing has yet become normal, instead, it looks like he is starting to hyperventilate.

Kuroko started to choke and couldn't breathe. His lips tinged with a blue shade from the lack of air.

"No, Tetsuya!" Akashi can feel a panic building up inside him and Akashi did the only thing in his mind. He kissed Kuroko.

_'Please Tetsuya, please calm down. I'm here.'_

Akashi closed his eyes. Surprisingly, he feels like he knew Kuroko's soft lips well. When he felt that Kuroko's breathing come back to normal and his posture relaxed, Akashi parted their lips.

"Tetsuya…" Murmur Akashi so softly.

Slowly, very slowly Kuroko opening his eyes, revealing his soothing blue pools that calming Akashi's racing heart.

"Sei… Juu… Rou… Kun…" Croaked Kuroko. A dry painful cough escapes his mouth.

Akashi gently pressed a glass to Kuroko's lips which Kuroko accepted gladly. He shifted the bluenette's position into a more comfortable position, so the bluenette's head rested on his chest.

"Wha – What's happened?" Asked Kuroko. His icy blue eyes look around.

Because of Kuroko's screams, Riko and the Seiteizan's knights followed Akashi into the house, and although the door is closed, but Akashi knew the villagers also waiting outside, wanting to know what happened inside.

"I want all of you, except Riko-san to step outside and told the villager that there's nothing to worry about Tetsuya's condition. It's just a nightmare. And no one allowed to come near here, until I told you otherwise." Akashi ordered his knights, which his knights comply immediately.

Riko get herself another stool and sat near the pair.

"What's happened?" Kuroko asked again.

"You were having a nightmare." Akashi told Kuroko.

Kuroko frowns slightly, "Nightmare? But… Oh…" Kuroko seems to understand, "Did… Did I do or saying something?" Ask Kuroko warily.

Kuroko looks into Akashi ruby eyes, "I did something, right? That's why you dismissed everybody."

"No, but you were screaming, Tetsuya-kun." Riko answered Kuroko's question this time, "You were also hyperventilating. And it clear to me as well as to the Prince, that it was not an ordinary nightmare."

Kuroko only stared blankly at her, "Is that all?"

"I'm sorry?" Asked Riko dumbfounded by the unexpected question.

"Is that all I did? Nothing else?" Ask Kuroko which earned him a shakes from Riko.

"Is there something to this nightmare of yours so you expect something more, Tetsuya?" Ask Akashi this time.

Kuroko opened his mouth but closed it again, and brought a hand to his temple, his head throbbing a little, finally he shakes his head, "No. It's just… I thought, I might do something bad. Once, when I was little, I had nightmare and ended blowing half of my room."

"What was your nightmare about, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked again, "And don't thinking of lying, Tetsuya."

"Well, It is kind a hazy, so I don't remember much. But I remember seeing an ashen-haired man attacking Seiteizan. So I guess it's a vision. I rarely get it, but whenever I get it, it's never been a pleasant experience for me. So, I guess, that's why I'm screaming and hyperventilating." Answer Kuroko somewhat vaguely.

"Is that all?"

"I… Yes. As I said before Seijuurou-kun, it's kind a hazy."

Akashi eyed Kuroko for a moment before grabbing him another glass of drink. Kuroko accepted the offered drink gladly. The drink refresh his sore throat, but not with his little headache.

"Did your head hurting?" Ask Akashi suddenly when seeing Kuroko holding his head again.

"It's throbbing a little. But it is nothing you need to worry about."

Akashi free hand that not holding Kuroko's body, massaging Kuroko's temple gently. Kuroko who didn't expecting Akashi to act like that stunned a little.

"Is it better?"

"Ah… Um, yes… Thank you very much, Seijuurou-kun." And although Kuroko didn't want to lose the warmth from Akashi's body, he released his body from Akashi's hold.

_'No, I can't become too close with Seijuuro-kun.'_ Kuroko thought grimly.

Akashi felt a pang of disappointment when Kuroko releasing his body from his hold, but he didn't show it in his expression.

A heavy silence hung low in the air between the three of them, until Kuroko spoke, "Riko-san, I know this is very sudden. But, may I know, in the last attack to your village, what was the attacker aim?"

"Why suddenly ask it, Tetsuya-kun?"

"I've been meaning to ask about it before. But the both of you insist I need my rest." Says Kuroko in a monotone voice.

"Oh… Well, he was targeting the same thing with the attacker from three years ago. It was, some kind of scripture."

"Could it be, it was a scripture of dark blood flame spell?" Ask Kuroko slowly.

"Dark blood flame spell? Isn't it an old and forbidden technique of magic?" Ask Akashi which being answered with a nod from Kuroko.

"How… How do you know, Tetsuya-kun?" Ask Riko in a surprised tone.

Kuroko looks into Akashi who seems to know what his answer would be, before looking straight into Riko's eyes.

"I believed, the attack to your village three years ago and the attack by Haizaki is related to each other. And based from my vision, soon if not already, Haizaki will mastered the spell and planning to attack Seiteizan." Was Kuroko's firm answer.

* * *

**Was it worth your wait? D,:**

**So, what do you guys think? Is it predictable to you? Is it confusing?**

**Finally a glimpse of Kuroko's past being revealed. Only a glimpse though. :P**

**I'm sorry for the back and forth setting I used in this chapter, but I just find it suitable to explain the situation.**

**Please tell me your opinion about this chapter.**

**And thank you for whoever read this story :D**


	9. Chapter 8 : Perturbation

**Hey guys, so sorry for the long delay. Gosh, it's almost a month, huh? Well, I know now what the other author means with, life can be sucks sometimes. Anyway, my schedule starting back to normal, so I'm pretty sure I won't making you wait this long anymore (hopefully).**

**Thanks for the PMs asking me for update or wishing me get well. Sorry if I haven't be able to reply it yet. If there any PMs or reviews asking for something or with questions that I haven't answered or reply, please tell me. I'll answer it and/or reply it. Sorry, it's just having a bad time and bad health at the same time didn't really helped a lot. I didn't mean to be mean or anything.**

_**Reply to anonymous review :**_

_**Guest : Thank you for your kind review and wishing. This is the next chapter. I hope you'll like it.:)**_

_**Chii : Oh don't worry. The majority of Tetsuya's past will be revealed soon. ;D**_

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket is never belong to me. It's belong only to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san.**

**Warning : OOC, misspelling, typo, and grammar error.**

**Okay, I hope you'll enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 8 : Perturbation

…

Kuroko walks slowly near the lake not so far from the Kaishu village. He fixed his gaze into the clear blue water of the lake. The scenery is beautiful, and he can hear a chirping of birds around him, giving him a peaceful feelings.

Today they will be going back to Seiteizan. And the druid people will also going with them.

It was Akashi himself that offering a refugee for them.

"Tetsuya." A gentle calling from behind him snap him out of his reverie.

"Seijuuro-kun." Kuroko greeted the person without turning back. He knows that much even without looking.

Akashi stands beside him, looking at the clear blue water too. The water is so clear and blue that you can see what's inside the lake. He sent a glance to the bluenette beside him, and smiling a little at the serene and comfortable expression the bluenette wore.

"You know, we're also having a similar lake like this near the Seiteizan." Say Akashi.

Kuroko sent a glance at the red hair to indicate he is listening to the red hair.

"I used to play there when I feel lonely." Akashi continues knowing his companion is hearing, "Whenever I felt that being a crown prince is too much, or having something that made me sad. I'll always visit that lake. I remember once, I've went to the lake with my father and my uncle."

If possible, just for a few seconds Kuroko wearing a sad expression in his face, but when Akashi blinked, Kuroko smiles a little and didn't wearing any sad expression. But, somehow Akashi could see a glimpse of sadness in his lovely blue eyes. And it's also made him sad.

"It's nice to have a memorable place like that." Kuroko commented softly.

Somehow, Akashi can felt a deep sadness in Kuroko's tone. Akashi opened his mouth, trying to say some comforting words to the bluenette beside him, when one of the villager come and told them that the preparation for their journey back to Seiteizan has been complete, and they're ready to go.

"Thank you, we will be going there softly." Kuroko answer with his smooth voice.

He then turned to Akashi and says, "Shall we?"

Akashi nodded and walks side by side with his first advisor towards the group of people consisted with his knights and the druid peoples.

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

It's been three days since the Prince's party from Kaishu has been back.

It's quite a surprised to hear about their ambush and the other things they've been discovered.

An urgent meeting between twelve nobles has been done immediately. But, even with Kuroko's vision and the druid's chief help, there's still more they need to understand before they can take a real action.

All they can do now is to take precaution to deal with unpleasant possibilities of an attack that will be carried out by Haizaki.

But still despite all of the bad thing that will be happened in the future, they can still be happy with some good thing, which is a lot of healer available now.

Midorima is really happy to see a handful of expert healer in the druid's group that being brought along into Seiteizan.

Seiteizan always short in healer expertise. Even if it means extra job for him as the court physician to help those newcomer healer to adapt with Seiteizan, as well as teaching the new talent, Midorima is happy to do it, for somehow he felt that it'll be needed sometimes in the future.

Kuroko also helped a lot in the process of making the druid's people comfortable in their new settlement as part of Seiteizan's people now.

A knock on Midorima's room cut him from his thought.

"Yes?"

The door opens to reveal his guest who turned out to be Kuroko.

Midorima stand up from his chair immediately.

"Kuroko, what's happened? Did your wound hurt again?" Ask Midorima on alert.

Kuroko shook his head, "No, no need to worry about it, Midorima-kun. It's not hurt anymore thanks to you and Riko-san."

Midorima let out a relief sigh. Even though he always declared that he has a hard moment to go along with Kuroko, but deep down in his heart, he knew he cared about the boy in front of him.

"So, is there anything else you need?"

"Well, I was wondering if you have something to relieve a headache?"

"Headache? Do you have a headache? For how long?"

Kuroko shrugged, "I just got it recently."

Midorima step closer to Kuroko and studied the younger boy before him.

Kuroko's have a bags under his eyes. And up close, Midorima could see a line of fatigue written all over his feature.

"Did you not get enough rest, Kuroko?" Ask Midorima, "I can tell Akashi to share some of your workload to the other. Your injury may have been healed, but you still need a lot of rest to replace the blood lost."

"No, Midorima-kun. You didn't need to." Kuroko said, "It's just a mild case of headache. After all, who wouldn't get it after all that happened recently?"

Midorima looking at Kuroko for a while before handing him a bottle of potion, "Drink it after eating."

Kuroko nodded, "Thank you Midorima-kun."

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

Kuroko go back to his previous spot in the library quietly. Once he is inside the library and make sure there's no other one beside himself, he uncorked the potion and took it down in one gulp.

Instantly, the headache is reduced. Kuroko's let out a sigh.

"Midorima's potion surely works fast. No wonder he is the best physician in Seiteizan."

Truth to be told, his headache is very bad. It's starting since his encounter with his other self on his vision, and continuing until now, with a greater intense every day.

He keeps having that vision every night, which always wake him in the middle of night. And for the past three days since coming back to Seiteizan, he is avoiding Akashi as much as he can.

He is sure if Akashi sees him, the red head will know something is not right with him right away.

And the last thing he want right now is having Akashi worrying over him, while he is doing his best to start distancing himself from the red head.

_Why you must do it?_

Some part of Kuroko always questioning his action.

_Because it is needed._

The other part of him will try to give a reason.

_Needed or because you just want to make it all easy for you?_

Kuroko closed his eyes and sighing. He is resuming his reading activity from before.

Kuroko have been using all of his spare time in these three days, researching about the dark blood flame spell. So far, his research comes with almost nothing.

Dark blood flame is one of the most ancient and forbidden dark magic. And the knowledge of that magic is being lost since the ancient times. How did Haizaki get a hold of knowledge about it?

How did he know about the dark blood flame spell literature was in possession of the druid?

How did he even be able to master it?

Even with the literature he stole from the druid, it's still need a proper instructor and much more to be able to learn about that magic, let alone mastered it.

There's still something more behind all of these events. Something he overlooked. Something his other self tried to tell him.

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

_The 3-years-old-Tetsuya look at a clear red crystal his father put on an engraved box. His father then put the box on the shelf._

"_What is that father?"_

"_This is a recording crystal, Tetsuya." His father explains to him with a smile._

"_Recording crystal?"_

"_Yes, the royal family in Seiteizan having it. The purpose is to record the important events that may be useful in the future. This crystal will ensure that the record is stays safe and can be accessed when we need it later."_

"_But we're also having the record book for it. Why we need to use that crystal father?" Ask Kuroko again._

"_You're a smart child." His father chuckled softly and ruffled his only son's soft hair, "The crystal, will make sure that the record inside it, will remain inaccessible except to the person given the permission, unlike the record book. And the record that being recorded in the recording crystal, recorded from the person memories, and so, the record can't be altered too."_

_Kuroko nodded his head at his father explanation, although he didn't really understand what his father truly mean._

_Suddenly his surrounding changed into the one he's been so familiar these past days. His other self is looking at him with a hint of urgency and fear in his golden eyes._

"_Tetsuya… Hurry, you must remember… Don't let him do as he pleases. His reason for doing all of it was wrong. Hurry, Tetsuya. Hurry."_

"Kuroko! Wake up! We're under attack!" Midorima shouted while shaking him roughly.

Kuroko instantly alerts, "What?!"

Kuroko ran out from the library with Midorima trailing behind him.

"How's the situation?"

"The first barrier already destroyed. Haizaki attacked us with some kind of undead skeletal army." Midorima explained.

* * *

**Did you miss this story? D,:**

**Please tell me if you found any mistake and, thanks for reading everyone :)**


	10. Chapter 9 : Battle in the Forest

**I can't say enough thank you for everyone that keeps supporting this story. Thank you for every reviews, I really have fun time reading it. And your support is what makes me try to get this chapter done as soon as possible.**

**To tell you the truth, this chapter is so hard to write. And well, this chapter filled with another battle scene. I can't avoid it, as battle scene is gonna crucial and important in this story *sigh*. Should have thought about it before make this kind of story anymore. Anyway, I'm trying to make the scene better than my previous attempt, but I don't know if it truly better or not. So please tell me your opinion about it, please?**

_**Reply to guest reviewer :**_

_**Bre : This is the next update. I hope it's fast enough for you *laugh***_

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket is never belong to me no matter how much I want it. It's belong only to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san.**

**Warning : OOC, misspelling, typo, and some grammar error. I haven't proofread this as much as usual, so please tell me of my mistake if you found it :)**

* * *

Chapter 9 : Battle in the Forest

…

Kuroko arrived at the hall at the same time with Akashi.

"Report the situation." Akashi ordered.

"Sire, the first barrier on the forest has been destroyed. If they continue with their speed now, they'll arrive in one hour into the citadel."

"Daiki, Tatsuya, evacuate the citizen from the citadel into courtyard. Gather all our defense line up and strengthen the second barrier and the other barrier. Atsushi, you lead the defense team." Haruto commands.

"Okay." Murasakibara go out from the hall immediately, gathering his peoples and starting barking his own command.

"Shintaro, you lead the healer team and the druid healer and tend the injured one in the great hall. I'll ordered the injured one being brought to there. Stand by for the casualties that will be come." Akashi turned to his green haired friend.

Midorima nodded, "Will do."

"Reo, Teppei, Yukio, Junpei you'll lead your people in defending the four point base around our kingdom. We should be prepared if Haizaki prepare the armies to attack us from the other direction." Haruto ordered.

"Shuzo, divide your people into two group. One group helps to support the defense team and one group to helping in the four bases." Haruto added.

"What about the enemy's army?" Ask Akashi again.

"The enemy seems immune to our physical attack, Sire. Our first line magicians have tried to attack it, but one skeleton can sustain quite many magic before it broke. And even if it broke, the skeleton will re-arrange itself." Report one of the soldiers.

"The skeletal armies are being controlled by some kind of magic source. Unless we destroyed the source, there's no use attacking the skeleton." Kuroko explain, "We need to locate the source. I'll locate the source and destroyed it."

"Do you planning to go alone, Tetsuya?" Ask Akashi.

"There's a very high possibilities that the source is being keep near Haizaki. And so it's very logical if I sneak up alone rather than moving with a party which will make it difficult to sneak upon Haizaki and destroyed the source." Kuroko says calmly.

"But the risk is very high, Kurokocchi." Says Kise, "It's too dangerous to go into the middle of the enemy armies by yourself."

"And it'll be more dangerous to go in a party, Kise-kun." Kuroko reasoned, "Beside we'll need more firepower to defend the kingdom. Once we destroyed the source, it doesn't mean the skeletal army will vanish. We'll still need to defeat it and destroyed it. Destroying the source will only make it destroyable."

"At least you need to bring up someone with you." Akashi says, "Once you destroyed the source, it's the same you're announcing your position to the enemies. And as you've said, the skeletal armies will still be there. It means you'll need to defeat them too. And not forget to mention there's a high possibility Haizaki will be close to the source."

"Your point is?" Kuroko ask.

"I'll go with you." Akashi stated, "You need at least someone who knew the forest, it'll give you more advantage since Haizaki is not knew our forest well enough, and skilled enough to be able to sneak up between the enemies plus also have the ability to defeat the enemies."

"What?! No!" Kuroko practically shouted.

Everyone in the hall surprised to see the usually calm boy shouting like that.

Kuroko seems to realized this too he then shakes his head and says in a much quieter voice, "No, Seijuuro-kun. I can't let you go with me. You're needed in here. And I can't let anyone go with me. We don't know how much strong Haizaki, and don't forget he may already mastering the dark blood flame spell. It's too risky."

"Exactly my point, Tetsuya. It's much more risky to let you go by yourself. Except, you want to do a suicidal mission out there. Or, do you?" Akashi narrowing his eyes.

"No. But…"

"Why don't me or Takao go with Kurokocchi, then?" suggest Kise.

Akashi shook his head, "No. Neither you nor Takao knew the forest very well. It's better for you to stays and help in defending the city."

Suddenly the loud explosions can be heard and it makes the castle shooks.

"What happened?" Haruto asked.

"The enemy attacked us with electric magic and it collides with our barrier, sire."

Kuroko turn to Haruto and says, "There's no time, Sire. The barrier won't hold much. I'll go to destroy the source."

And before Akashi could object, Kuroko ran from the hall.

"Ryouta, Takao helped the citizen into the safety and bring the injured to the great hall. Tell Daiki and Tatsuya, while I and Tetsuya haven't destroyed the source the knights and the soldiers help the citizen and stand by for when the armies become destroyable." Akashi ordered.

"Seijuuro." Called his father.

"I'm going after Tetsuya, wheter you or Tetsuya like it or not, father. I can't let Tetsuya just go into a suicidal plan just like that." Akashi said firmly.

Haruto shakes his head, "No, I won't object. Just, be careful. Both of you."

Akashi nodded and run after Kuroko.

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

Kuroko silently annoyed by his weak physical ability. By the time he reach the gate, he is already struggling for breath.

He looks around, and pleased to see that the situation still under control, and Seiteizan army can still hold on for Haizaki's attack. But, if he don't hurry, Haizaki undead army will be able to turn the table.

One reason he wants to destroy the source alone is because, he didn't want his vision to passed. He'll stop his vision from happening. And that's why, he need Akashi to stay in the city. Where he knew, it'll be safer for the red head. He didn't told anyone the full version of his vision. Not even to Haruto.

A sudden pain of massive headache, stop his steps. The headache goes away as fast as it appears. But, the pain left by it stays and made Kuroko a little bit dizzy.

'_Damn, why do I keep having these headaches.'_ grumbled Kuroko.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko eyes went wide when he recognize the owner of the voice that called him.

'_No, no, no! Don't follow me, Sei!'_

Kuroko started to run, but the wave of headache come back and made him losses his steps. If not for a pair of strong arms held him in his place, he will surely falls on his knees.

_A tiny crack can be seen on the ice block surrounding his other self._

"_Hurry…" plead his golden eyes self, "Father's prophecy. Remember it, before all becomes too late."_

"_What should I remember? I'm not the one that lost my memories." Kuroko told his other self feeling frustrated._

"_No, you don't remember. The answer is always near you, Tetsuya. It's your only chance to stop him from killing all peoples you love."_

"_That's what I'm going to do."_

"_No, Tetsuya. This is just the beginning."_

A sudden shake from the ground beneath them shake Kuroko out of whatever state he was in before. He realized he must be fainting at some point, because Akashi holding him.

"The second barrier is being broken." Akashi told him quietly, "We need to hurry."

"No, Seijuuro-kun." Kuroko told Akashi. He pushed himself out of Akashi's hold, "You can't go with me."

Akashi pinched his bridge nose, "Look, Tetsuya. I don't know why you're rejecting the idea of me coming with you or whatever you're planning. But, my point is, we can't stay here and debating this useless argument. Whether you like it or not, accept it or not, I'm going. With or without you. And that's final."

Akashi starting to walk forward but Kuroko then holding his hand, "Please, don't go. I'm begging you, Sei… Please…"

Akashi would have ignores Kuroko if not because Kuroko's last tone. He slowly turn back and facing the bluenette whose have his head down.

"Tetsuya?"

"The reason…" Kuroko started slowly, "The reason I don't want you to go with me is because of my vision."

"The vision you've been told us, is not a whole truth, right?" Akashi ask slowly.

Kuroko chuckled slowly, "Nothing escapes you, huh?"

Akashi lifted Kuroko's chin so he can see into the boys blue orbs, "You're just too easy to read."

Kuroko steps back and release his hold on Akashi, "In my vision. I saw you being died. Died because of Haizaki. And I'm powerless to stop it, until it's too late."

To say that Akashi surprised would be an understatement. After all, what would you expect to get or to do when suddenly you're being told someone foresee your dead? But Kuroko haven't done.

He turn back to Akashi and clasped Akashi hand, "I can't let that happened, Sei. Please, you have to understand."

"But, then what would happened to you if you're preventing it?" Ask Akashi.

"I… Don't know…" Kuroko said hesitantly, "Destiny is not something we can understand. Preventing it, may come with or without a price." Kuroko took a deep breath, "Even so, I'm willing to take that risk."

"Why?" Akashi ask slowly looking into Kuroko's determined eyes.

Akashi knew, Kuroko is just as stubborn as he is. Once he set his mind, it'll be hard to change it. But what Akashi couldn't understand was, why Kuroko so willingly go into such length for him.

Didn't they just know each other for around a month? But, he should know it better. After all who is the one that also doing something so unlike him for this past month for the bluenette?

"You're too important, Seijuuro-kun. Not just to everyone around you, but also to me. You'll never understand how important you are… To me…" Added Kuroko so quietly that Akashi can't hear him.

"Frankly, I may understand it a little. In a way such myself didn't understand why." Akashi says softly, "And that's why I can't accept your idea. Even with the possibility of my death. You're also important to me Tetsuya."

Kuroko sighed, "I know you'll say it."

He put his left hand on Akashi's shoulder, "Thank you, Sei… And…"

Suddenly Akashi could feel his body feels like growing numb and he can't move any muscle. He also feels his consciousness is fading.

Kuroko look sadly to him, "… And I'm sorry I do this to you. But, please understand, I can't lose you..."

"Tetsuya, what are you doing?" Akashi gritted his teeth. He should have known it. It was careless of him.

"Don't worry, Sei… The spell will worn out in around one hour or so. You'll be safe here."

The last thing he know before he completely lose his consciousness is, Kuroko called one of the soldier, and then goes out into the forest by himself.

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

Haizaki stand proudly at the top of the hill near Seiteizan. Soon, his armies will have the advantage. They will never have any limit or fatigue, while the Seiteizan's armies have it. All he have to do just ensure the black crude crystal in his hand is safe and untouched. And when all the barriers are down, he'll enjoy the moment of the devastated look he'll surely will get from the twelve nobles, especially the king and his prince.

That's what they will get from banishing his family and make him, the oh-so-great Haizaki Shougo live poorly and in humiliation of being the outcast. Not that he will follow what his father and his so simple biig brother dictate everyday in his young life. But simply because he loves to see the defeated and devastated expression he'll get from the people.

Oh, and maybe, he could kill the light blue haired boy in front of the prince. When he sees the prince reaction when the seems-fragile boy injured, he instantly knows that the prince thought the light blue haired boy as his precious. He wonders what kind of expression he will get when he killed the precious boy in front of the arrogant prince? It'll be priceless. Oh, the joy of taking other people precious things in front of them.

But, part of him also feels disappointed. He wouldn't have any chance to test out his newly acquired technique. Oh well, he'll just look for another opportunity to use it. Maybe after he take the Seiteizan, he will destroy the other kingdom in alliance to Seiteizan. Or maybe, he could test it to the druid that taking refugees in Seiteizan.

"I can imagine what's scenario you have been planning inside your head." Came a soft voice from behind him which almost giving him a heart attack.

Haizaki turn around so fast in his place.

A certain light blue haired boy he just imagine appear behind him, without he realized it.

"You… How did you sneak up on me?" Haizaki hissed trying to calming his still racing heart.

"Simple, I just walk from the castle, through the forest to your place." Answer the boy calmly.

Haizaki just couldn't believe his ears. Is this boy an idiot? It was a rhetorical question!

"It seems I underestimated you a little. When I saw how you fight in the forest at that time, I didn't think you'll have an ability to sneak up like this." Haizaki sneered.

Kuroko's eyes narrowed a little, "You're the one that lead the ambush on us on the forest."

"If you didn't help them, they undoubtedly would be dead. But, thanks to that, I get to see something good too."

Haizaki snickered, "Tell me, how important your red head prince is?"

So suddenly, Kuroko vanished from his sight. And appeared behind him, and almost successfully taking the black crystal from his hand, if not for his quick reflexes.

He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. Not just once, but twice he can sneak up behind him unnoticed.

"Not so cocky anymore, are you?" Kuroko says calmly.

Haizaki gritted his teeth.

'_Calm down'_ Haizaki thought, _'I still have advantage. I just need to stall a time.'_

Haizaki and Kuroko circled each other. Both of them are assessing their opponent.

Suddenly Haizaki lunged forward. Kuroko paired with his punches before took a step backward. He will have a disadvantage if he took more time in physical combat.

He has a plan, but his plan needed time until he could make it real.

Haizaki shoot his electricity magic towards Kuroko. But before the magic can reach Kuroko, he already vanish.

"I won't fall into the same trick twice!" Roared Haizaki.

Haizaki unleash a ring of fire around him to prevent Kuroko from attacking him from his blind spot. He caught a slight movement from his right and shoots a fire bullet from his ring of fire into that person.

Kuroko dodging just a little too late, so the magic scratch his left arm. He waves his arm and a bucket of water just poured over Haizaki effectively diminish his ring of fire.

Haizaki cursed loudly, he didn't think the boy before him can control water element. Now he can't use his electricity magic too because of his drenched body. But, it doesn't matter for him.

He prepares two fireball in his hand and throw one of it to Kuroko. Kuroko easily dodging it, but suddenly the fireball changed it course and flying back to Kuroko. Kuroko ducked in time, but realized that the other fireball has been thrown to him.

Kuroko's shield up in time to prevent the second fireball from hitting him in the face. The fireball that's being reflected from Kuroko's shield stops just an inch before touching Haizaki body.

Haizaki shoot both his fireballs again at Kuroko. Each other have its own course towards Kuroko. Kuroko stays in his place. Suddenly, both fireballs vanish, leaving only a water vapor in the air.

Haizaki lunged forward again, but Kuroko have prepared himself. Kuroko thrust his hand and blown Haizaki to crashed into the nearby tree.

Haizaki gritted his teeth. He really underestimated Kuroko from his appearance. Kuroko vanished again from his sight, but Haizaki reflects help him to counter the kick Kuroko gave him from his side. Both exchange a blow after blow from physical and magical attack.

'_Not good'_ Kuroko thought grimly, this fight have been prolonged more than he like. If he keeps this up, he'll be the one at the disadvantage. He needs to speed up his plan.

Haizaki realized that Kuroko's stamina is more weaker than his. The pale boy in front of him is more drained in their fighting. He can hears Kuroko's more ragged breath than his. If he keep this up, he will be able to take down this boy. He starting his spell to summon more skeletal army to help him.

"Oh, no you don't." Kuroko said before he again vanish from Haizaki's sight.

Suddenly a mist came over from nowhere. And when the mist touched his newly summoned skeleton, the skeleton instantly froze. He can see that without he realized, the mist was spreading below, stopping half of his skeletal armies that marching toward Seiteizan.

The mist approaching him and Haizaki could feel it's starting to freeze him too. Dammit! This is what the pale boy intend to do from the start. He should have started curious when he sees the boy vaporize his controlled fireballs so easily.

This kind of magic, only someone can do it. This is one of their specialty after all.

"It seems you recognize this type of magic." Kuroko appeared behind him quietly when the ice reached Haizaki waist.

"You're from Kuroko's family." Haizaki spat, "I should have known it the moment you vaporize my fireballs."

"Underestimate someone could be fatal." Kuroko nodded his head. He walks calmly toward Haizaki, "I'm taking this."

Kuroko taking the black crystal from Haizaki.

"Oh no, you don't!" Haizaki snarled forming his fireballs around him, but before he can attack Kuroko using it, the fireballs already vanish. By now, the ice already reached Haizaki upper torso, and he can barely move.

"It's no use, Haizaki. You should know that. Once the mist is formed enough, it'll nullify almost every magic." Kuroko says calmly.

Kuroko then ignored Haizaki and focus his attention to the black crystal in his hand. Kuroko could felt the dark magic inside the crystal. A very, very dark magic. Destroying it, plus using this mist magic will really take up almost all of his strength, but he needs to do it.

Kuroko sighed and studied the crystal for a moment more. He could felt that the magic emitted from the crystal is quite different from Haizaki's magic. But, now is not the time to think about it. His mist magic may have stopped some of the skeletal armies but they still need to make it destroyable and defeat it.

Kuroko closed his eyes, and gave the crystal in his hand his magic. He could feel the magic collides each other in the crystal. He keeps pushing the magic into the crystal, he felt the battle between two magic starting become more than the crystal could hold. A cracks can be heard now.

Kuroko push another wave of his magic and finally the crystal shattered into pieces. Kuroko's open his eyes to see the pieces of the shattered crystal in his hand. The dark magic no longer resides, it means the skeleton armies are destroyable now.

Suddenly his knees buckles down, and will sent him crashed into the ground if not again, for a pair of strong arms holding him.

"Seijuuro-kun?"

"Are you alright, Tetsuya?" Ask Akashi while helping Kuroko stand up.

"Yes… I just overusing my magic a bit." Kuroko answered.

"You've destroyed the source." Akashi stated after seeing the shattered crystal in Kuroko's hand.

"Yes. And…"

But, before Kuroko can continue his talk, Akashi shoved him to the side.

He and Akashi fell to the sideway. And Kuroko can see a burns in the place they're standing before.

Kuroko turn back and widen his eyes in disbelief. How could he forget about it.

Haizaki starting to freeing himself from the ice magic that encasing him. Using some kind of dark fire that comes from both of his hand.

How could he forget that Haizaki already mastered the dark blood flame spell.

The dark fire in his hands starting to form a fireballs. He throw it to Akashi and Kuroko. Akashi stance shows Kuroko he will try to deflect the magic. Kuroko knows Akashi's sword can deflect and cut a magic. But this magic is beyond anything simple. It's so complex and ancient. And the fact that it can nullify Kuroko's magic who supposed to _nullify _magic, told Kuroko enough that Akashi's sword wouldn't stand a chance against dark blood flame.

"No, Sei!" Kuroko pushed Akashi out of the path of the dark fireballs.

But it seems Haizaki has learnt his lesson, because the fireballs he created was one of his controlled fireball.

Kuroko's forming up his mist magic and encasing both of the fireballs. The dark flames didn't vanish right away, but Kuroko can still defeat it.

As soon as those fireballs vanish, Kuroko can feel the toll it takes on his body.

"Well, well… It seems you've used up almost all of your energy." Haizaki jeered.

Haizaki then look at Akashi, "Well, if it isn't the prince Seijuuro."

Haizaki eyes both guy in front of him, when so suddenly he fire a big blast of fire toward Akashi. Kuroko hold up his shield to protect Akashi while at the same time calling out his mist magic again.

"I won't let you!" Haizaki snarled and lunged toward Kuroko. This time Haizaki able to pinned Kuroko down to the ground.

"What will your prince feels if I killed you in front of him, hmm?" Ask Haizaki gleefully and choked Kuroko.

Kuroko trying his hardest to keep the shields up and diminished the dark fire. But it's getting hard to concentrate as his thought being clouded by the lack of the oxygen.

A black spot starting to form in Kuroko's eyes and his thoughts wander to only one thing.

'_Sei…'_

So suddenly Haizaki's hold on his throat being released at the same time of a grunt being heared.

Vaguely Kuroko can hear someone snarled and an exchange of blow from something metal could be heard.

Kuroko open his eyes to see that Akashi managed to injure Haizaki further. But, something from the corner of Kuroko's eyes moving and too late Kuroko's realized that Haizaki has released one of his controlled fireballs toward Akashi.

Akashi's reflex makes him able to dodge it slightly, but the impact send hims crashed into the rock behind him and manage to injure his left eyes.

"**NOOO!**"

So suddenly, his vision come back with a force.

Haizaki's laugh was cut short when the chill suddenly dropped. More than before.

Haizaki try to forming his dark blood flame again, but as soon as Haizaki could start forming it, the flame vanished.

He turn to see Kuroko standing slowly, with his hand over his eyes. But Haizaki could see a glimpse of a golden eyes behind the hand.

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

Seiteizan army easily defeated the skeletal army. Once they're become destroyable, it wasn't hard to defeat them. They're already defeated half of the skeletal army when so suddenly the sky darkening. And a mist that helped them freeze the skeletal army from marching further, starting to form again.

Although it's supposed to be Summer in Seiteizan now, the chill that come from the mist enough to made them shivering.

A blast from a wave of magic collides from somewhere in the forest, enough to shake the ground. The wave of it knocks every remaining skeletal army down.

All twelve nobles that currently engage in battle knew instantly from who the magic comes from.

Without waiting further, they're running towards the source of magic they've felt.

When they arrived at the supposed scene, they can feel their blood runs cold.

Kuroko bend down over someone, while across them are burns mark with a lot of blood.

Kuroko himself also seems injured badly, as well as the person he is holding. When they're stepping closer, they're realized, Kuroko not just wasn't holding the person, but he's healing the person, which is happened to be their prince.

Soon after, the glow from Kuroko's magic trying to heal Akashi diminish. Kuroko slowly turn back to face the group behind him.

They're surprised to see that instead of the usual milky blue orbs, Kuroko's eyes turned gold. But their surprised didn't stay long, as Kuroko swayed dangerously and slumped.

Midorima leap into action immediately. He is pleased to see that Akashi's major injury was only the one at his head. The one wound they see Kuroko healed him. But what Midorima didn't like is, the trace of blood he see come from Akashi's _eyes_.

Midorima checked Kuroko. It seems Kuroko also didn't sustain injuries that will threatened his life. But, Midorima frowned a little at sensing how little Kuroko's magic level right now.

The other nobles expectantly waiting for Midorima to finish his prognosis.

"They're didn't suffered any bad injuries. Some of it was healed. My guess is Kuroko's magic accidentally healed it. I was more concerned about Akashi's supposed injured eyes. Based on my observation if Akashi really suffered the injury like what I thought it should be… Well, Akashi may lose his left eye's function." Midorima stopped for a moment, "As for Kuroko, I'm very concerned on how little his magic level are now. This level is so low that it could be dangerous for a magician."

Nijimura steps closer and put a hand on Midorima's shoulder, "Let's get them back to castle so they can get more rest. For now, all we can do is wait and see about their condition."

With that, the group come back to the castle, with so many unanswered question running in their head.

_What the hell is going on in here?_

And more importantly.

_What's with Kuroko's golden eyes? And his dangerously low magic's left in his body?_

* * *

**Another cliffhanger. But I think the story is already too long. So, sorry about it. ^^;**

**Any comment about this story or the battle scene? Is it better or worse than the previous battle scene?**

**Lastly, thanks for reading. See you on the next chapter :)**


	11. Chapter 10 : Kuroko's Past

**I'm really sorry for the super late update. I just didn't expect that the preparation for graduation and working will this demanding. And on top of that, I also got a writer's block. Even with the complete plot, writer block still can affecting you. For that I'm sorry.**

**I'm sorry I can't reply your review one by one again as before. But believe me I read it all. And thank you for those taking time to review, read, and also sending me a PM reminding me and asking me for update. I love you all :D**

* * *

Chapter 10 : Kuroko's Past

…

Haruto sat down quietly beside his son. A deep line of exhaustion can be seen clearly on the King's face. He watched a regular rise up and down of his son's chest who still unconscious. Haruto gently grasp his son's hand between his own.

It is still warm. His eyes travelling to look at the faint lines of scar near his son's temple just a little above his left eye. According to Midorima, Seijuuro's left eye will be healed completely thanks to whatever Tetsuya done. Tetsuya saved Seijuuro and the kingdom. Although they can't be sure wheter the culprit have been destroyed or not.

At that thought, Haruto feels a little twist in his chest.

A soft click of the door behind him, made Haruto spare a glance to the door over his shoulder.

"You should take a rest, Your Majesty." Midorima says quietly.

Haruto let out a soft sigh, "How's Tetsuya?"

Midorima shakes his head, "I didn't found any major injuries, and I have patched all of his other injuries. But he's got a quite high fever right now. My guess is his fever was a result of an overusing his magic. I don't know what to do to rise up his magic level inside his body. His magic is rejecting every attempt of help from our magic or any kind of external magic source. All I can do right now is just to monitor his fever level and try to reduce it as best as I can."

"I want to see him."

"You may, Your Majesty, but Kuroko is so deep into unconsciousness that he will not respond to us."

"It's okay. I just… I need to see him too."

Midorima can hear a faint tone of plea in his King's voice.

"Will Seijuuro be okay if I left him?"

Midorima nodded, "Yes, the prince condition is stable Your Majesty. We just need to give his body time to recover and rest."

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

Tetsuya is stay so still and pale in his bed. If not for a faint rise of breathing from the boy's chest, Haruto could mistaken him as dead.

Haruto affectionately wiped the sweats using a cloth on Kuroko's too hot forehead and dipped the cloth into the cold water before settling it comfortably on the boy's forehead.

"I'm sorry Tetsuya… Once more you have to bear the burden of Akashi's."

Haruto smoothening Kuroko's damp hair before kissing the boy's forehead gently and shifted his position for a long vigil for Tetsuya and Seijuuro.

Haruto didn't know when he started drifted off or even if he even really asleep, but he was awake because of soft touch to his hand. Haruto look up to see a pair of a soft baby blue eyes looking back at him with a tired smile etched to the still too pale face.

"Tetsuya."

"You should be taking a sleep in your room Haruto-san." Kuroko says tiredly.

Haruto shakes his head slowly, "Think about yourself first before thinking about other Tetsuya." Haruto scolds gently, "How are you feeling?" Haruto touch the boy's still too hot cheek. Kuroko unconsciously leaned closer upon feeling the King's cold hand on his hot cheek.

"Tired." Came Kuroko's soft reply.

Haruto can see that Kuroko struggled to keep his eyes open. It's no surprise, because the boy clearly required more rest before he can stay awake long enough.

"You should be resting more, Tetsuya. Midorima should be here soon to check on you."

As if right on cue, Midorima enter Kuroko's chamber with some bottles of potion.

"You're awake. I thought you'll gonna stay asleep longer."Midorima says.

"How's Seijuuro-kun?" Asked Kuroko softly to no one particular.

"He is still resting and haven't awake yet."Midorima answered him and put his hand on Kuroko's forehead, "And you shouldn't be awake too. You need to rest more. I'll give you a potion to reduce your fever and to help you sleep more."

Kuroko only nodded and closed his eyes.

"Well then, I'll leave you to rest, Tetsuya." Haruto says and going to move from Kuroko's bedside.

But before Haruto could move, Kuroko weakly grab the King's hand.

"I… Remember… I'm sorry…" Kuroko said faintly looking to the King between his tired eyes that threatened to close anytime soon.

Haruto's face become sad and shakes his head, "Don't be, Tetsuya. It's not your fault. We'll talk more about this later. For now I want you to rest and regain back your health."

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

When Midorima is entering his work room, to his surprised, the other twelve nobles were waiting for him there.

"How're they?" Ask Teppei.

Midorima shakes his head, "Akashi condition is stable. His eyes should be healing completely thanks to whatever Kuroko has done. But, no matter what, he won't wake up. My guess is, he still needs some healing…" Midorima paused uncertainly in his explanation.

"But…?" Nijimura prompted.

"But, Kuroko's own condition is no better. He lost a great deal of magic from his own body, which we are the magician should understand, served as our life force. He needs time to regain it back first before it's safe for him to do any magic again. Not forget to mention a nasty fever he's got."

"So we can't get any information from Kuroko regarding Haizaki or what happened at that time yet?" Asked Himuro.

Midorima shake his head again, "No. He is awake this morning. But he didn't hold long and sleep again almost immediately. Personally in my opinion, he can awake this morning itself is a surprised. I don't want to interrupt his much needed rest for now."

"Then let them rest for now." Suddenly Aomine spoke up, "They have done their part. Now it's our turn to do what we can for the Kingdom and prepare a plan to defeat Haizaki, _if_ he is still alive, while they're recovering."

Aomine finished his speaking only to realize that all eyes on the room look strangely at him.

"What?" Asked Aomine confused.

"Aominecchi." Kise says slowly, "I didn't know that you actually have any brain at all."

"Wha… What do you mean, Kise?!" Aomine growled at Kise's statement.

Midorima pushed up his glasses, "For you to actually able to say something very right are really surprising. Maybe miracles do happen. You've just proved it after all."

"Midorima… You…!"

"Anyway, Aomine is right. Now, let's think about what we could do without having to burden both Akashi and Kuroko." Hyuuga cut Aomine, much to Aomine displeasure. But seeing the truth in Hyuuga's word, Aomine only let out a low grumbled about how idiot Midorima and Kise.

"But, we're very lucky to have Kuro-chin when another Haizaki appear and threatened our kingdom again. My Pops says it was Lord Kuroko who stops old man Haizaki from cursing the king and Aka-chin." Murasakibara says nonchalantly.

"Yeah my old man also ever told me something like that. He ever scolded me for not knowing about it, but how the hell I know it, I was four years old at that time." Aomine added with grumble.

"Waahh, it feels like Kurokocchi's family is the guardian of Akashicchi's family~" Kise added cheerfully.

"Only you, Kise will come up with those ridiculous comments." Midorima says while pushing up his glasses.

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

A soft knock in his work chamber distract the King from the paperwork he is currently do.

"Enter."

To the king's surprise what come in was his advisor, Nijimura.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Your Majesty."

"No, I'm just doing my paperwork… Is there something you need?"

"I just want to report that we the twelve nobles have dispatched our own soldiers to stay on guard on some important points to prevent ambush. Since we didn't sure if Haizaki already dead or not. We also have trying to form some strategy for defeating Haizaki in case he is still alive. But, up until now, there's still not a bit of information about Haizaki's status."

"Good… I know I can rely on you all. How about the casualties we suffered?"

"We only suffered minor injuries. Our lower town also didn't suffered major damage. Only some buildings are being destroyed or damaged. The repairing is on progress right now."

The King nodded and smile, "It's good. Is there any other?"

"Actually, my true reason to come here is not just for reporting, Your Majesty."

"What else?"

"When Kuroko first came, you've told us the twelve nobles that Kuroko is the last descendant of Kuroko's household. That he is come from the far away sibling from Kuroko's family."

"Yes… Yes, that's true."

"But, the truth is… Kuroko was the son of Lord Kazuhito, wasn't it?" Asked Nijimura.

The king kept silent and looking at Nijimura with unreadable expression. After a long moment of dread for Nijimura, the king finally let out a heavy sigh.

"Why do you think like that?"

"At first we also didn't sure. Because, so much things had happened and we are also only ten years old at that time. But then the seven of us realize that there something not quite right."

"Which is?"

"You've told us that Lady Miyu had died and Lord Kazuhito also suffered untreated injury for countering the cursed that being sent by Haizakis, and you've sent Lord Kazuhito into some peaceful village so he can spent the rest of his life in peace."

"Yes."

"But, you never mentioned his son. We may don't know his face, but we know of his existence. And if we think again now, we should felt strange with your decision to just let Lord Kazuhito go into some peaceful place. You never gave up on anything. Lord Kazuhito is your best friend, your sworn brother, and he risked everything to defeat and counter the curse that befalls upon the royal household. So, there's no way you'll just give up in saving his life. No matter how impossible it seems. There must be another reason of Lord Kuroko's departure from our kingdom."

"You said 'we'. Am I right to assume that besides you, 'we' means Tatsuya, Reo, Kiyoshi, Junpei, and Yukio?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. As far as we know, Kise, Daiki, Shintaro, Atsushi and Takao didn't really know and understand about the events of twelve years ago. We assumed it was because they're too young to remember any details or pay attention to what happened at that time."

The king stands up from his chair, "Come with me."

Confused, Nijimura followed his king out from the chamber.

To Nijimura's surprised, the king goes into Kuroko's bedchamber. The king motioned Nijimura to follow him and enter the chamber quietly.

Nijimura thought that Kuroko is sleeping, so when a small voice greeting them, he jumps slightly.

"You should stay in your bed." The King's scolded the still tired looking boy who sit in his chair near the fireplace, "You should get more rest."

"I'm resting." Kuroko answered and put his book in his lap to look up at the visitors in his chamber.

Kuroko gave Nijimura a small smile, "Good afternoon, Nijimura-san. To what occasion did I owe you this visit?"

Nijimura open his mouth, but the closed it again. He didn't really intended to visit the pale boy in front of him, he just following his king to here. After all, Midorima still forbid them all to visit, so that Kuroko may get more rest he desperately needed.

But his king saves him from answering, "Tetsuya, do you mind if I asked you to tell the other twelve nobles the truth?"

Kuroko's small smile dropped slightly. He turn his gazes away from them.

"I guess…"Kuroko says so softly that Nijimura almost can't realize he was talking if not for Kuroko's mouth moving.

Kuroko's took a glance toward Nijimura before smile and look to Haruto and says louder, "I guess it is okay. It's not fair for the other if we didn't tell them what they need to know."

"Are you sure?" Haruto offered and put a comforting hand in the pale boy's shoulder.

Kuroko nodded his head, "Yes."

Haruto squeezed Kuroko's shoulder gently before turning to his advisor, "Shuzo, please tell the other to come here. We've got some story we need to tell you all."

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

Almost immediately after Nijimura tell a servant to call the other twelve noble, they've arrived in Kuroko's chamber. Midorima was the first to arrive aside from Nijimura, because he was in Akashi's bedroom checking the prince condition when the servant told him.

They sat around Kuroko's bed. Haruto sat on Kuroko's left side.

"Thank you for coming." Kuroko started, "I'll be straight to the point. I was lying to you all."

Silence.

"What do you mean by lying, Kurokocchi?" asked Kise with a confused expression.

"You're not some far away sibling of Kuroko's family, and you're not the last of Kuroko's family descendant right?" Kasamatsu guessed.

Kuroko nodded, "Almost true. I'm not some far away sibling of Kuroko's family. But yes, I'm the last descendant of Kuroko's family. My father is Kuroko Kazuhito and my mother is Kuroko Miyu."

Kuroko could see the younger one between the twelve nobles like Aomine, Kise, Kazunari, and Midorima, minus Murasakibara who still wore his usual bored expression, wearing a surprised expression.

"When I was born, I was gifted with two magic powers. One is my family elemental magic and the other is undefined and old magic power. The old magic power is very powerful. So powerful that I can rivals my father power at the age of two. But, because of it, my body was very weak. I was never able to play outside for too long. My only playmate was, Seijuuro-kun."

"That's why we all didn't know you." Midorima says. Kuroko nodded at Midorima's statement.

"But, Sei-chan should know Tet-chan, then? Then, why when you first arrived again after twelve years, he didn't seem to recognize you?" Ask Reo.

"It's because of the curse." Kuroko answered.

"How?"

"This fact was not known to other peoples except Akashi's family and Kuroko's family. But when Seijuuro-kun was born, apparently he also possessed a very unique power. He is not a magician, but his body able to adapt with magic, and absorb external magic. Twelve years ago…"

…

_**TWELVE YEARS AGO.**_

"_How're they?" A woman with baby blue hair is asking her husband._

_The man with same baby blue hair shaking his head, "The curse is too strong. Midorima-kun is afraid that he only can delay it, but can't cure it." The man hesitantly a little before looking at his wife, "I can't…. I can't let them win like this, Miyu."_

_Miyu looks into her husband wet eyes, "I know, Kazuhito. I also don't want to let both Haruto and Seijuuro die because of this stupid curse." Miyu bit her lower lips and continue hesitantly, "Actually, I've found something that may counter this curse. But, it's very complex and the risk is great."_

"_Tell me about it."_

_Miyu was right, Kazuhito thought. The curse that attacked Haruto and Seijuuro is one of the ancient-curse, and the only way to counter it was using the same ancient-spell. However, it's very complex and required a great amount of magic. Not to mention the risk. But he need to take the gamble._

_Miyu grasped his hand gently._

"_We can do this, together."_

"_What? No, Miyu. I can't… I can't drag you into this too. Even if we combined our power, it still may have a chance we're not strong enough. I can't let you to take the risk. I…"_

_Kazuhito's stopped by a soft hand placed in his cheek._

"_Kazuhito, you know it's useless to stop me from getting involved. The moment those peoples attacked Haruto and Seijuuro, it's clear that it's also my business. Not just you who thought Haruto as a big brother. And I also thought of Seijuuro as my own son, same as Haruto thought our Tetsuya as his son."_

_Kazuhito sighed, "I guess Tetsuya inherited your stubbornness."_

_Miyu only laugh at that comment._

"_Come on, let's do this and end this as quickly as possible." Miyu says with firm determination._

"_Yes."_

…

"My parents were successful in countering and healing Haruto-san from the curse without so much incidents. However, their success didn't continue for long, for there's one more problem we still didn't realize were there all this time…"

…

_**TWELVE YEARS AGO.**_

"_Are you sure you want to do it immediately? Getting rid of the curse from the King are already taken a lot of both your magic." Midorima is wearing a disagreement expression on his face._

"_Shuntaro, you know we don't have much time…" Miyu reasoned with the green haired court physician._

"_Well yes, but…"_

"_Besides…" Kazuhito cut his friends before he can continue, "I don't want to see Seijuuro suffering more than he should be. He is faring better than Haruto, yes, but it doesn't mean he didn't suffering."_

_Midorima Shuntaro can only bit his lower lips for he himself, understand how right his friends words are. But, healing and getting rid of the curse for their king already taken much more than they've expected. Since their prince didn't suffered the curse worse than the king, countering the curse should be more easier. However, Shuntaro can't get rid of a bad feeling in his chest. A deep fear for both of his friends. With a heavy steps, he followed both of his friends to the prince bedchamber._

…

"At that time no one realized, Seijuuro-kun unique ability. And so, my parents didn't anticipating that in fact, the curse was affecting Seijuuro-kun deeper. And since both of them already used almost all of their magic, my parents were battling a losing battle." Kuroko paused for a moment to take a deep breath, and to the other surprised squeezed the king's hand gently.

Haruto worn a very pained and sad expression.

"When they have sure, they'll fail and will losing Seijuuro-kun also, something they didn't expecting happened…"

…

_**TWELVE YEARS AGO.**_

_Miyu coughed up more blood. Both of Kuroko's couple knew, they're losing this battle._

"_No, Miyu! Please don't give up!" Kazuhito yelled, but he himself already knew he can't hold on for much longer either._

_Miyu lose her consciousness and fall to the floor, Midorima frantically ran to her side and doing his best to save his friend._

_Kazuhito is glancing at Midorima who in turn shakes his head without even raising his head._

_Kazuhito's knees buckled._

'_Not good.' Kazuhito thought grimly._

_At the same time, the curse overflowing from Seijuuro's body attacking Midorima too, because Kazuhito's already too weak to restrict the curse. Midorima can hold the curse from attacking himself, but if Kazuhito didn't defeat it, Midorima can be a victim to the curse too. However, Kazuhito's already too weak to restrict the curse, never mind to defeat it at this point._

"_Father? Mother?" Called a small voice from behind him._

_Kazuhito's eyes widened._

"_No, Tetsuya! Get out of here! You'll…" But his warning cut short by more blood he coughed up._

_Little Tetsuya eyes widen immediately at the sight in front of him._

_Just as Kazuhito feared, the curse also tried to attack his son. However what he didn't expect was his son eyes turned gold and so suddenly a bright light covered them all._

_Kazuhito woke up with start and with pain all over his body. He tries to take breath, but he can't do it for it gave him a deep pain. He turns left only to find Seijuuro looks calm and he no longer feels a trace of dark magic inside the boy. It seems the curse has been defeated. So suddenly a memory of what just has happened come back to him and he is frantically open his eyes and looking for Tetsuya._

_He found his son not far away from him. He scrambled to go to his son's side, checking him._

_Blood flowing from Tetsuya's nose, and the fever he is suffered since three days ago has rising again. But otherwise he is fine. Or Kazuhito hope so. He feels a strong hand on his shoulder. Kazuhito looks up to see a tired and pale looking Midorima._

"_Let me see Tetsuya." Midorima says quietly._

_Kazuhito only nodded numbly and shifted his son in his hold, so that Midorima can checks his son._

…

"I was able to stop the curse on Seijuuro-kun by using my undefined magic power, but it's already too late. My mother already died, and the damage to my father already irreversible. Seijuuro-kun also lost his memories of me because of that curse. Although my father thinks Seijuuro-kun memories is not lost, but only sealed by some cause from the curse. Either way, Seijuuro-kun didn't remember me. He can still remember everything, including my father and mother. But my existence was lost in his memories. I simply didn't exist in his world anymore. Because of forcing my magic at that time, my body also pays the price. I was unable to control it and eventually my own magic hurting myself. So, my father sealed it. But somehow, my memory of my true magic was also sealed. My father thinks it was for the best. After all, my other magic was already strong enough." Kuroko stopped again and coughed. He looks paler and more tired than before.

Haruto pouring him some water which is he gladly accepted.

"However, my father got some prophecy. Although the causes of the curse ware defeated by my father and mother, but something more sinister still lurking out there. My father knew he didn't have much more time. So he then took me to some journey to train me, while also gathering any useful information. All of it to prepare me, so when my father's prophecy time has come, I'll be able to help the royal family to face it. When I was returning, I'm asking Haruto-san to hide my true identity so that Seijuuro-kun won't be forced to remember me, as well as the other. But, I guess I'm not really doing a good job in protecting the royal family, Seijuuro-kun got hurt, and I let Haizaki to flee. I still can't do anything like twelve years ago when I can't save my mother and father's life."

"It's stupid you know?" Midorima snorts after a while.

"I'm… Sorry?"

"You know, the whole lying to us and not doing a good job and bla-bla-bla." Aomine says gruffly.

"But…"

"Look, the problem is Kurokocchi misunderstood something here." Kise cut's Kuroko's words.

"…"

"They're right, Tet-chan." Reo added helpfully, "What happened twelve years ago to your mother and father was no one's fault but the one who put the curse. You were only four years old at that time. In fact, if not for your intervention, your father, Shin-chan's father and also Sei-chan, will all be dead."

"And also, if not because of Kuro-chin, we'll not be able to defeat the skeleton's army and Aka-chin will lost his left eye." Added Murasakibara.

"Don't sell yourself short, Kuroko. Your only fault is for taking up all the burdens by yourself and not trusting us enough to help you facing whatever your father prophesized." Nijimura says with a small smile.

Kuroko let a small smile on his face before nodded as polite as he can while seated in his bed and saying softly, "Thank you."

"Now, now… It's best if we let Tet-chan to rest again. He must be tired after all of that story telling. And now we knew Haizaki still alive, we'll try to prepare some plan so that he may not get us ambushed or attacked like before." Reo says cheerfully while standing up followed up by the other. They all bid Kuroko good bye and left the room until Haruto is the only left.

"Now that they know the truth, I no longer need to pretend." Haruto let out a relief sigh.

"Haruto-san." Kuroko called softly, "Thank you."

Haruto put his comforting hands a top Kuroko's soft lock, "For what, Tetsuya? It should be me who thanking you. Just… Promise me one thing, Tetsuya… Don't think you're alone. I'll be here for you. And… Although Seijuuro doesn't remember your childhood, I believe he also think of you as his precious. You are precious to us."

Kuroko smile a little and nodded, "Thank you, Haruto-san."

Haruto gently pushed Kuroko to lay back again into his bed, "Now you must rest." He is caressing Kuroko's hair and cheek in fatherly manner before turning back and leaving.

Kuroko follow the red haired king movement with his eyes. When the king already left his chamber, Kuroko closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Haruto-san… I'm sorry everybody… I didn't tell you the whole truth. I was afraid if I tell you and seeing your reaction, my determination will waver and I wouldn't be able to face what my father actually prophesized. My own death."

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

"_While I thought that I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die.__"__  
__―__Leonardo da Vinci_

* * *

**I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter. But, this is one of the hardest chapter I've written, even without the battle scene. And I thought the chapter with battle scene was the hardest.**

**Please tell me my mistake I may have made. The good news is, we already more than halfway of this story :D**

**Thanks for everyone who still keep waiting and reading this story :)**


	12. Chapter 11 : I Think, I Love You

**Words alone can't express my happiness when I see the peoples are still waiting and like this story. I felt so honored to have so much people liking, following and even take time to review. I realized one of my biggest weakness is grammar. I'm sorry if my horrible grammar made you can't enjoy the story. I'd really appreciated if there's anyone who is willing to be my beta-reader.**

**I'll try to find a beta-reader too, but I can't promise in the near future I'll be able, since as I told you before, I'm still busy. And as much as I can, I want to avoid any long delay between each chapter update. Because I know how it feels to wait for a long chapter, especially if your author is a meanie like me who love a cliffhanger so much :P**

**But, if you didn't mind to wait long for me to find a beta-reader first, I'll do it start from chapter 12. So, please tell me which one do you prefer at the moment. I'll still try to find a beta-reader, no matter what you choose. The only one will be affected only the update's speed.**

**And lastly, thank you for everyone who keeps giving me their opinion and suggestion to improve my writing, and to those who keep supporting this story, no matter what weakness I may have in bringing this story for you. I really appreciated your every words, and I'll try my best to improve it within my capabilities.**

* * *

Chapter 11 : I Think, I Love You

…

Pain and malicious energy keep spiraling around him. He didn't know where he was or why he was here.

All Akashi know that this place is dark and filled of malicious intent, darkness, hatred, jealousy, and on top of it pain. Although Akashi didn't sure why or remember when, but he got a feeling that he ever faced a same situation long long time ago.

Suddenly, a light can be seen. Again, even if he didn't remember when, he knows that the same light also helping him escaping from the same situation long time ago.

Akashi starting to walk towards the light, but the darkness around him didn't want him to just go like that. It's painful. It's feels like he was stabbed by so many tiny swords at every inch of his body.

Then, some faint glow of blue and gold mist covering him. The gold mist entering his body and making the pain go away. While the blue glow pulling him gently towards the light. But the darkness around him still tries to hold him too. Although it can't make him feels any pain anymore, but the darkness still refusing to let him go.

Then, a warmth he knows very well joined him. Then another warmth, and another. All of that warmth gave him power to resist the hold of the darkness.

A blinding light after he goes into the light, made Akashi closed his eyes for a moment.

"Welcome home." A soft voice with a cheerful tone greeted him.

Akashi opening his eyes slowly to giving his eyes time to adjust. And when he can finally be able to see, his eyes widened in surprised, for the one greeted him was Tetsuya.

Akashi looks around only to find him in some sort of a very spacious white room. Akashi looks again to Tetsuya, but found out something different with this Tetsuya and his Tetsuya. This Tetsuya seems different with his golden eyes and a more cheerful smile. His Tetsuya's smile always held sadness in it.

This Tetsuya chuckled as if can know his thought, "I'm not 'your' Tetsuya if you want to know. But it doesn't mean I'm not a different Tetsuya."

"How did you… Never mind… What do you mean?"

This Tetsuya tilted his head a little and poised a finger under his chin, "Hmm… Let's just says that I was a fragment of the real Tetsuya that was created as his attempt to save and protect you." He answered somewhat vaguely.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you'll understand it soon." The golden eyed Tetsuya answered cheerfully and mysteriously.

Akashi is silent for a moment, "Where is this place?"

At that question, the golden eyed Tetsuya raised one eyebrow, "Why do you ask? Don't you know this place?"

It was Akashi's turn to raise his eyebrow, "If I know, I wouldn't ask."

At his answer, the boy in front of him suddenly looks so sad. His expression now really resembling his Tetsuya's expression when the blue eyed boy thought no one watching him.

The golden eyed boys in front of him turned his head to the left and he wears a longing expression.

"It's seems, you really don't remember anything." The boy in front of Akashi finally says.

Akashi pinched his bridge nose, feeling miffed by this Tetsuya's vague and mysterious answer. He didn't like this situation. He always proud by how he knows everything and could control every situations. But now, here he is, in the middle of nowhere. Talking to someone who-looks-like-his-Tetsuya-but-not-his-Tetsuya.

"Look, I don't know where am I, or how am I goes into here. You may look like Tetsuya, you may act like you know me, but I don't know you. And I don't like it even one bit. Now give me some explanation. A _real_ explanation." Akashi added with his demanding tone.

This Tetsuya chuckled again, "That is the Seijuuro-kun I know. Okay, so what explanation do you want to know?"

"Who are you? Why do you look like my Tetsuya?"

"My Tetsuya…" The golden eyed Tetsuya repeat Akashi's word slowly as if savoring it, "I like that, Sei-chan. Anyway…" he hastily added upon seeing a frown at Akashi's face, "Like I said before. I'm a fragment. I was part of your Tetsuya, the real Tetsuya or whatever you want. I was created accidentally when Tetsuya's magic seal of his other magic broken and he then use it to save you. Then, because of his subconsciousness to protect you more and your unique ability, I was created."

"My unique ability?"

"I can't answer that. My knowledge is limited. And I can't answer what I didn't know. Why don't you ask your Tetsuya later? The fact that I knew it, it means that the real Tetsuya also knew it. He knews what I knew and he knew what I don't."

Akashi sighed, "Why your eyes are golden?"

"I was created because of him using his other magic that was sealed before. This gold eyes was a personification of his other power…" the golden eyed Tetsuya paused and looking at Akashi, "It seems you also got Tetsuya's personification of his other magic. Just…" He added when Akashi open his mouth to talk, "Look at yourself later in the mirror. I just hope, you'll not angry at Tetsuya."

Akashi brows furrowed but decided to continue his Q & A session with this Tetsuya, "What is this place? Why you're saying as like this place is something important, while what I see only a white room. And why did you call me Sei-chan?"

"I can't answer that too. Why don't you ask Tetsuya? Or better…" The golden eyed Tetsuya touch Akashi's chest lightly, "Ask your heart, for the answer is always near you. It's deep inside you."

Akashi want to say more, but so suddenly his body starting to dissolve and he lost his ability to talk.

"Oh, I guess it's time for you to really return. We may or we may not meet again, Sei-chan." The golden eyed Tetsuya smile softly, "But remember Sei-chan, no matter how hard the trial you both will face, remember that the power of love is the strongest of all power."

Golden eyed Tetsuya took a step back away from him, "Bye, Sei-chan. And remember, no matter what, I… Lo…"

But the rest of his words were muted. Akashi is only able to catch a glimpse of the rest of the words before once again he surrounded by darkness. But this darkness is warm, embracing and giving him a relaxing feeling.

Akashi opened his eyes slowly and realized that he is in his own bed chamber. He sat up slowly, and quite satisfied to feel no pain in his body except a little headache.

"You're awake." A voice from his left talked. Even without looking, Akashi recognized the voice as Midorima's.

"I just woke up."

Akashi turned his head to look at Midorima. Midorima's eyes widened for a split second before he professionally changed his expression back into a neutral expression.

"What is it?" Akashi demanded.

"What is what?" Ask Midorima while avoiding Akashi's gaze.

"Don't lie to me, Shintaro. You know what I meant."

Sighed, Midorima is reaching for a small mirror in Akashi's bedside table.

"Look for yourself."

To untrained eyes, it seems Akashi didn't affected at all by what he sees in the mirror. But Midorima knows better that Akashi also a little bit surprised by what he sees in the mirror.

After all, who would not be surprised if one of his eyes changed color into gold?

Akashi studied his now gold colored left eye for a moment. The same gold color he sees in the golden eyed Tetsuya. Is this what he meant before?

"How?" Was all Akashi could say.

"I have no idea. What is the last thing you remember?"

Akashi put the mirror back to his bedside table, "Haizaki attacked me and Tetsuya, but because of my carelessness, I was injured in the head. And after that I was blacking out."

"Well, you've injured your left eye. I also didn't know the details, but when we've found you both… Haizaki was already nowhere to be seen, you're already unconscious and Kuroko is healing you."

"I need to see, Tetsuya."

A slight hesitation from Midorima made his brain thinking the worst. Akashi immediately stand up and snatched his sleeping robe.

"What's happened to Tetsuya?" Akashi's tone is calm, but Midorima could detect a slight hint of a worry in his voice.

"Don't worry, he is alive…"

"But?" Akashi asked again. Midorima practically could hear an invisible word of _don't lie to me_ behind Akashi's tone.

"Just let me do a quick check on you, and then you can see him by yourself, okay?"

True to his word, Midorima is doing a remarkably fast checkup.

"Your left eye really healed completely and there should be no problem with your left eye's function. Just, take it easy for a few more days, and you'll be okay."

"Thanks, Shintaro." Akashi says curtly and already out from his chamber before Midorima can says anything.

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

Akashi sat beside Kuroko's bed quietly. For a moment he is doing nothing other than observing the sleeping boy in front of him.

When Midorima hesitantly telling him about Kuroko's condition, his overly creative mind was scheming about so many worst scenarios that may happened to Tetsuya. When he saw Tetsuya sleeping and very much alive, albeit paler than usual and clearly not as healthy as usual, but alive nonetheless, he felt a great surge of relief was over him. So much that it almost made him want to cry in relief. Almost.

He is gently grasping Tetsuya's pale hand, and his brows furrowed in distaste at the slightly colder than usual temperature emanating from his Tetsuya's hand.

'_My Tetsuya… I like that, Sei-chan…'_

Akashi suddenly remembered what golden eyed Tetsuya said to him.

'_If that Tetsuya is a fragment of Tetsuya… Could it be what he said also formed from what Tetsuya's desire?'_ Akashi contemplated.

Suddenly a warm and happy feeling fills his heart at the possibility.

Akashi gently and softly ran his hand on Tetsuya's cheek. Since Tetsuya appeared in his life, his stable almost monotone life as a Prince of Seiteizan, changed.

At first he was afraid. Afraid of the sudden emotion that appeared in his heart toward the fragile looking boy he barely knew. Akashi was used to always having an answer for everything, to know everything. But this emotion is really new for him. It's so strange, so unexplainable. Yet at the same time, he feels happy. He feels more alive than he ever been. And more importantly, he feels completed.

Just a mere presence of Tetsuya can made him feels so many emotions he didn't know he was capable before. A selfish part of him feels jealous whenever he saw other peoples getting friendly with Tetsuya. He is happy whenever Tetsuya's happy. No matter how bad his day, as long as he can see Tetsuya's smile, his bad day didn't exist anymore. He feels anxious and afraid whenever Tetsuya getting hurt or unwell.

Akashi closed his eyes. He slowly lifted Tetsuya's hand and kissed it.

"I think… I'm in love with you, Tetsuya."

_-.-_-.-_-.-_-.-_

"_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride."_

― _Pablo Neruda, 100 Love Sonnets_

* * *

**After so many angst and suspense, I think it's time for a little fluff. After all, They're both deserved it, right?**

**The suspense and angst will be continued in the next chapter. :P**

**When I was writing this scene, the song of Each and All by Livetune from Devil Survivor 2 The Animation is playing. And When I'm finished with the scene, the song is ended. XD**

**So, the next update will be postponed until I know what you all want. I'm sorry, but I just don't want you to think I'm ignoring your advice, since in fact, I do appreciate it.**

**Well, I guess that's all for now. And thanks for your support and for everyone that reading this story of mine. Until next time \(^_^)/**


End file.
